Bound to you
by LoverOfRumpelstiltskin
Summary: What if Belle wasn't in the room when Rumpel asked for a maid. What if he met a different girl and asked for her instead? Alina now has to live a new life as his maid instead of serving the King. Also she is a White Mage. Rumpel/OC Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I haven't been on in a while but I've been busy with life. I finally have my learner's permit and I'm working on getting my GED. My cousin is getting married to a total d-bag.

I came up with this story before falling asleep. My friend told me that my other story was written too early in the series and has too many mistakes so I'm putting it on hold for a while and writing this one. Hopefully you guys like it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Alina (polish for beautiful, bright)

* * *

I awoke to the sound of the rooster. I opened my chocolate brown eyes and sat up. I stretched my pale arms above my head then popped my back. I was used to sleeping on the hard floors of the stable by now. I have served king Maurice for almost ten years now.

My parents had died in a fire along with my little sister. I am now the age of twenty. I used to have an older brother as well but he disappeared shortly after our family died. I was later caught by slave traders and sold to the king.

I ran my fingers through my tangled light brown hair in attempts to tame it. I quickly changed from a dirty nightgown to a tattered servants dress. It was brown with blue patches covering holes I had torn while working. I also had a dirty white apron over the dress along with worn out black flat shoes.

I washed my face before getting to the kitchen to prepare princess Belle's breakfast. Overtime we had become friends. She has taught me how to read so in my spare time, if I ever get any, I read what I can.

On my way up to Belle's room I was stopped by the stable boy Jacob.

"Where you off to Alina?" he asked. He was a bit taller than me and only a year older. He had only been working here for three years. We had grown close as siblings in those years.

"To give the princess her meal." I replied as I continued my way up the steps not pausing for a moment.

"Need help?" he asked.

"No thank you." I said as I reached the top. I heard him shrug then walk off. When I reached Belle's room I balance the tray with her food on one hand before walking inside. She still lay sleeping soundly as I put the tray of food on a table. I chuckled as I heard her light snore.

I walked over to the curtains and opened them up letting some light in. I stared sadly at the red on the horizon. The ogre wars had reached the edge of our village. I heard rumors that the king had sent a letter for help and it would come today.

Belle groaned as the light hit her eyes.

"It's time to wake up your highness. You have horse back riding in an hour, then calligraphy," I said continuing her schedule while tying her bed curtains.

"Why must I have to learn such unimportant things?" she grumbled out as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"When you are queen I suppose you must know these things in order to succeed." I replied as I brought her food to her. She frowned lightly at my reply but began eating. I went over to her wardrobe and opened it.

"What would you like to wear today your highness?" I asked. She seemed thoughtful for a moment before replying that she wanted to wear blue. I nodded and pulled out a sky blue with white embroidered dress from the wardrobe. As she finished her meal and got out of bed I prepared her corset. She looked at it with distaste before turning and leaning against the bed post while I put it on her. Making sure it was tight.

I then helped her with her dress and hair. When finished we smiled at each other in the mirror. Our beauty rivaled each others. Even though I was a little dirty. I didn't have the privilege to bathe each night like she did. She was a bit skinnier than me but I had more curves in the right places.

"Well I believe it is time for your class." I said sighing and picking up her tray of dirty dishes. I heard a knock at the door and opened it. Jacob stood there.

"The horse is ready for the princess, I'm here to escort her." he said. I nodded and let Belle pass me to go with him before I closed her door behind her. Through out the day I continued my chores.

While washing the floors I began to hum and eventually sing unaware that someone was watching.

"_Someday, when we are wiser,_  
_When the worlds older,_  
_When we have learned..._  
_I pray someday we may yet,_  
_Live to live and to let live._

_Someday, life will be fairer,_  
_Need will be rarer,_  
_And greed will not pay._  
_Godspeed this bright millennium,_  
_On its way, let it come someday._

_Someday, our fight will be won and,_  
_We'll stand in the sun in,That bright afternoon..._  
_'Til then, on days when the sun,_  
_Is gone, we'll hang on,_  
_If we wish upon the moon._

_There are some days, dark and bitter,_  
_Seems we haven't got a prayer,_  
_But a prayer for something better,_  
_Is the one thing we all share._

_Someday, when we are wiser,_  
_When the whole world is older,_  
_When we have love,_  
_And I pray, someday we may yet,_  
_Live to live and one day, someday..._  
_Someday, life will be fairer,_  
_Need will be rarer,_  
_And greed will not pay._

_Godspeed, this bright millennium,_  
_Let it come,_  
_If we wish upon the moon..._  
_One day, someday...soon._" I finished at the same time I finished the floors and sighed. I then gasped when I heard slow clapping. I stood and turned to see an odd man. I bowed as I was taught. Unsure if this man was of high status or not.

"You sing beautifully. Tell me dearie, what is a beauty like you doing dirty work?" he asked walking up to me.

"You flatter me sir but I am just a maid. It is my job to clean." I replied still bowing.

"You can stand," he said. I did so and studied him while avoiding eye contact. He had odd golden skin and hair that went to his shoulders. It was very frizzy but still managed to look good. He had on what appeared to be dragon skin and a coat that had feathers or furs on it. I couldn't tell.

"Did you clean this room by yourself?" he asked while waving a hand to the room. I nodded.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Impressive. Will you tell me where the throne room is?" he asked.

"I'll take you to it if you'd like." I offered but he declined so I gave him directions and he went on his way with a smirk on his face.

'That must be the man that is meeting the king about the wars.' I thought to myself before moving to the next room to clean.

I soon heard angry footsteps approaching. The door to the room slammed open and the king with several nights, Sir Gaston, and the man from earlier walked in. The king had an angry face. I kneeled low and stayed in that position when they came in.

"Is this the maid you speak of?" the king asked the man while pointing at me. The man walked over and used his hand to raise my head to get a look at my face. He smiled gleefully and looked to the king.

"Indeed it is." he said then let out a high pitched giggle. I looked at him and the others in confusion.

"Then take her, as long as you keep the village safe from the ogre wars then you may have her." the king said. My eyebrows shot up. The king just sold me off! Oh well I suppose that's the life of a low maid. I rose back up as the others watched the man put a hand on my lower back before guiding me out of the room.

"I don't understand." I said to the man as we began walking to the exit of the castle.

"Later dearie." was all he said. I passed Jacob on the way out who looked at us with surprise and confusion. I sent him a look that said I was confused as well.

Once the man and I were out and away from the castle he waved a hand and a dark purple portal appeared in front of us. Another surprise! He was a wizard!

"Ladies first dearie." he said smiling slyly while gesturing to the portal. I looked between the portal and him scared to even approach it. He then grabbed my upper arm and forced me into it. I stumbled foward onto a hard stone floor. I looked around as I stood up and brushed my hands on the sides of my dress.

The man came up behind me and the portal closed. He began explaining to me as he led me somewhere else.

"I required payment from the king in order to protect his kingdom from the war so I took you. Understand?" he said while guiding me down some stairs.

"Why not ask for gold?" I asked having a little trouble keeping up.

"Oh ya see dearie. I make gold." he replied then giggled. We finally came to a door and with a wave of his hand it opened. He gestured for me to go into the room.

"This is your room." he said gesturing for me to go inside. I looked confused. It looked worse than the stables. All that was in there was a small window letting in a bit of moonlight and a small stone bench.

"My room?" I asked confused.

"Well that sounds a lot nicer then dungeon." he said then giggled as he pushed me in and closed the door. I heard it lock and he giggled. I sighed.

"Well Alina, at least the kingdom is safe." I whispered to myself before getting on the stone bench and attempting to sleep.

* * *

R&R! do I need to fix anything? Is it okay? I hope you guys like it. also her outfit is a lot like Cinderella's maid outfit.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorite/alert this story! In Storybrooke Alina will be out of her shell because she has a different life so she may seem a bit extreme at some points but I'll still make her a bit shy. As for looks she looks like Gemma Atkinson when she was brunette.

Disclaimer: I only own Alina /Angelina

* * *

A loud sound interrupted my sleep. I smashed the button on my alarm clock to stop the sound. I sighed and sat up. It was Thursday morning. Every morning, except Sunday, I was up at six a.m. I shower, get dressed in my 'uniform' then head to Granny's diner for my shift. I've done this for the past four years. Since I was sixteen. Before then I was living with Granny and Ruby since I was ten. My parents died in a car accident at the time. I moved out when I was seventeen and began renting an apartment from Mr. Gold. I've been on my own since.

My outfit was a lot like Ruby's but not as revealing. I often wore my light brown wavy hair in a ponytail with my bangs shifted to the left partially covering my eye. I usually wore black eyeliner and a bit of foundation. Everything else was natural.

After finishing my morning rituals I left my apartment and locked the door behind me and began my walk to the diner. I arrived at seven oh two. Only two minutes late. I waited tables in the morning while Ruby had clean up duty but we switched at noon.

"You're late!" I heard granny exclaim from behind the counter as I grabbed a notepad and pen.

"Only by two minutes! Chill." I replied. I could already smell bacon from the kitchen. Our cook, Jackson was a good friend of mine, almost like a brother. There were only two people in this early probably getting breakfast before work.

Right around seven thirty the bell above the door chimed as Mr. Gold came in. He came in everyday for breakfast but rarely for lunch or dinner. He took his usual seat in a booth by a window and began reading the mirror, the towns newspaper. I went to his table to get his 'order'.

"Good morning Mr. Gold. What would you like today?" I asked the same question as I did every morning. He put the paper down and smirked up at me, I've rarely seen him smile.

"Surprise me." he replied. Normally someone would say the usual or just order from the menu but not Mr. Gold, I remember he once told me he keeps everything planned except his meals. I smiled.

"Kay." I said then walked away as he picked up his paper and continued reading it. I put an order in for a steak and mushroom omelet before taking a coffee pot, creamer cups, and silverware then went back to his table. He continued reading as I filled his mug halfway then put the creamer and silverware on the table. He liked his coffee sweet, so I left plenty of room in his mug for creamer and sugar. He gave a slight nod as thanks before I went to another table to give a woman and her friend or coworker their checks.

I heard the bell ring that let me know an order was ready. Ruby cleaned the table I just left as I grabbed Mr. Gold's food. I took it to his table and waited to make sure he would like it. He put down the paper and smiled.

"You always seem to know what I feel like eating." he joked. I laughed lightly.

"So it would seem." I replied before getting ready to walk away but he stopped me.

"Angelina. Would you mind sitting with me a bit?" he asked. This was a surprise. He rarely asked that. I looked to see if anyone needed me before shaking my head.

"Not at all." I said before sitting across from him and sighing, already tired. I didn't get much sleep and my black heels were killing me even if they were only two inches.

"So what's new?" I asked striking a conversation.

"You haven't heard?" he replied raising an eyebrow.

"Heard what?" I asked intrigued for gossip.

"There's a newcomer in town." he said though it seemed he knew more than he was letting on. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Staying?" I asked.

"Most likely." he said smirking again.

"Interesting, we never really get people coming into town." I said before looking out the window next to us.

"At least some people can come then leave this place." I commented.

"What's wrong with Storybrooke?" he asked sitting back after finishing his meal. I scowled a bit.

"It's just...boring. I mean everyday I wake up and do the same thing over and over. Same job, same home, same time, and even the same people, no offense." I said putting a hand up briefly.

"None taken." he replied.

"I just want more I guess. Or at least something new. An adventure." I finished smiling. He got a thoughtful look on his face for a moment.

"Angel! People are waiting." Granny yelled at me. I saw Ruby roll her eyes.

"Okay!" I replied annoyed. I stood up.

"Well it was nice seeing you Mr. Gold." I said waving bye. He nodded before grabbing his paper and cane ready to leave. Since he mostly owned this place he never really had to pay.

I smiled at Dr. Hopper who just sat down before holding up a finger saying I'd be there in a moment.

"Before I go Angelina," I heard Mr. Gold say. I turned and looked at him. He pulled out a card from his inner pocket. I recognized it as his shop card.

"Let me know if you're interested in a job at my shop. Since you want something "new"." he said then left the diner to open his shop at eight a.m. I looked at his card thoughtful.

"Angel!" Granny yelled.

"I'm on it." I yelled back before heading to Archie's table to take his order, after putting the card in my pocket. The rest of the day went same as always. Five fifteen came around and as usual the mayor stepped in with her son Henry. They always had dinner here at that time today. After they sat and ate I went to the table hopeful that Madam Mayor was in a good mood today. I really didn't feel like arguing today.

"Hey Henry how's school?" I asked after I cleaned up their table.

"It's good. How've you been Angel?" he replied smiling up at me. I returned the smile.

"I've been very well thank you." I then looked to Regina.

"Regina." was all I said before walking away ignoring her glare. I disliked her for many reasons. She's bossy, doesn't treat Henry right, and I think of her as a royal bitch. She often tried to get on my nerves for no reason or at least none that I could see. Before she left she had a smug smirk on her face. As if she won something or did something evil. I ignored the bad feeling I had and continued the rest of my shift.

My shift ended at six pm as usual. "See ya tomorrow Ruby!" I called as I walked out the door.

"Bye!" I heard her reply. I began my walk to my apartment. I smelt smoke and assumed someone was having a fire in their home but I was so wrong. I gasped once I reached my apartment complex. It was on fire!

* * *

**-Fairytale world-**

_I woke from my short sleep to the door creaking open. I looked over from my spot on the stone bench to see the odd man from before. I hadn't learned his name yet._

_"Oh did I wake you?" he feigned concern. I stood from the bench and didn't reply even though I wanted to scream at him._

_He giggled before making me follow him. He led me to the kitchen. I gasped at the sight of it. It was covered in dirt, grime, bugs, dust, and dishes everywhere._

_"Oh my." I said softly looking at the mess._

_"Once you're finished here I expect to have a meal on the table." he said before cackling and leaving the room shutting the door behind him. I sighed and rolled up my sleeves._

_"Well, let's get to work." I whispered to myself. I climbed over a mess to get to a mop and bucket in the corner. I grabbed a couple rags then went over to the pump and began pumping water into the bucket before cleaning the rags._

_First I cleaned the sink, then the cabinets, then the dishes and put them away, then the counters, then finally mopped the floors. I opened the larder and was thankful it was clean. I supposed he only kept it clean so he could eat._

_It took me a couple hours to clean so I suppose I should make lunch instead of breakfast. I made something simple and quick like vegetable soup before pouring it into a bowl. I made tea and put it all onto a tray then left the room and went to the room that I first came in yesterday. He was at a spinning wheel spinning._

_"I apologize for bringing the meal so late but the kitchen took a while sir." I said while setting the tray onto the table and pouring the tea while he got up from the spinning wheel and walked over to the table. He waved his hand showing he didn't care._

_"It's been a while since anyone has cleaned." he said sitting down then began to eat._

_"Pardon my rudeness sir but I don't know your name or what to call you." I said softly while folding my hands in front of me bowing my head in apology. He froze mid bite and got a look of confusion._

_"How is asking for a name rude?" he asked before continuing to eat._

_"It's not that, I just spoke without being spoken to." I replied with my head still bowed. He scowled._

_"How long have you worked at that castle?" he asked._

_"Since I was ten sir, so for ten years." I said._

_"And your used to serving royals." he said. I nodded._

_"Is that why you won't look at me?" he asked. I nodded again._

_"I've been taught not to look into the eyes of those above me." I informed him. I could see his expression change to pity before changing back to neutral._

_"It seems they've treated you badly." he said._

_"No sir, that's how all royals treat their servants." I said._

_"Well I'm not royal, and quit calling me 'sir'" he said mimicking my voice saying sir._

_"I'm sorry it's just I still don't know your name." I replied finally looking at him. I finally was able to notice his eyes. They were an interesting shade of gold and seemed bigger than a normal eye. He stood up after he finished the last bite._

_"Well then call me 'Rumpelstiltskin." he said while bowing and smiling. I returned the smile when he stood up._

_"I'm Alina." I said curtsying._

_"Didn't you ever get bored of the same thing everyday?" he asked. I sighed._

_"All the time but I had no choice." I replied._

_"Have you ever wanted change?" he asked smirking. I chuckled._

_"Yes, but now I'm here, finally on an...adventure I guess." I said smiling. He returned the smile. I curtsied then grabbed the tray and dirty dishes._

_He was still smiling as he watched me take the tray and dishes back to the kitchen. After I cleaned them I returned to the room to find him spinning again._

_"Pardon?" I asked getting his attention._

_"Miss me?" he teased before cackling. I smiled._

_"It's just I was wondering what chores you would have me do in the castle." I said tilting my head. His mouth formed an 'ah' as he realized he forgot. I don't think he was used to having a maid, or it's been a long time._

_"Clean the entire castle, bring me fresh straw when I need it at the wheel, and bring me my meals everyday. And don't go into my tower." he said gesturing to the spinning wheel, table, then pointed up. I nodded at each one._

_"Alright." I said before looking over to the wheel to see if he needed straw. When I saw he didn't I curtsied before leaving the room to begin working on the castle. It took me the rest of the day and I only got two rooms done. After I served him his dinner I went back to the kitchen and finally ate before retiring back to 'my room'. I sighed as I lay flat on my back on the bench. I ached all over from the hard work but I was used to it by then. I fell asleep looking at the stars outside the small window._

* * *

I realized I always end the chapter with the character falling asleep and start it with the character waking up. Weird. Well I hope you liked this one. Also the cook Jackson is the stableboy Jacob he has a special part in the store later on and a larder is a medieval fridge if you didn't know. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Alina/Angelina.

* * *

I sat crying on the sidewalk as the firemen put the last of the fire out. Graham had arrested the three boys that started it. They were smoking illegal drugs and weren't paying attention causing a fire to break out.

I heard the tapping of a cane approach me. He stopped next to me and looked at the scene. My head was in my hands as I cried.

"I lost everything." I whispered just loud enough so he could hear me. I finally looked up at him to see he was glaring harshly at the boys in the back of Graham's car. Since the apartment complex was new, there were only four people in it. Me and those three boys. Their father Mr. Wolf had owned a company before he died. When he died he left the boys a large sum of money which is how they were able to live there as potheads. They kept me up each night with their video games and music.

"What do you plan to do?" Mr. Gold asked looking down at me. I wiped more tears away.

"I don't know. I have no clothes, no money...nothing." I said then sniffled. My eyes were beginning to hurt from crying. He was silent for a bit before speaking.

"There is still that offer to work for me. I have plenty of room at my house. You're free to stay as long as you can keep the place clean as well as assist me in the shop when I need assistance." he said. I thought for a moment.

"What will I wear?" I asked.

"I could loan you some money to shop for some tomorrow." he offered.

"And I'll work off what I spend?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed and stood up. I brushed my hands off on my pants before holding one out.

"Deal." I said. He shook it lightly. Before he let go I hugged him. He tensed up surprised.

"Thank you." I whispered. He slowly put an arm around me. I pulled away after a moment and he cleared his throat.

"Shall we?" he asked gesturing to go to his car, an old tan, black, and grey Lincoln that was still in good shape. I nodded.

"I hope you didn't have pets." he said. I suddenly stopped and he stopped looking back at my 'oh no' expression.

"I had fish." I said softly.

"Well, they're nice and cooked now." he said before continuing. I couldn't help but giggle. He looked back smiling. I got into the car with him and we drove to his estate.

When we arrived I got out of the car and looked up at the house. It had a nice Victorian look. We went up the steps and he unlocked the door.

"Why don't you have a ramp?" I asked.

"I like a little challenge." he said smirking. He open the door and let me go in first before following and closing it behind him. At first I couldn't see anything but then I heard him clap and lights came on. I chuckled. I never would have pictured him as a 'clap on' sort of guy.

The room to the left had a lot of trinkets and seemed to be a sort of trophy room. To the right were stairs going up. Down the hall seemed to lead to the kitchen on the right, then a back door straight ahead, then a couple more doors. It already seemed like a big place but I hadn't seen upstairs yet.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked looking at me as I looked around more.

"Water please?" I asked. He nodded once then went to the kitchen. I was right when I guessed where it was.

"Feel free to look around and get a sense of the place." I heard him from the kitchen. I tried opening the door next to the stairs only to find it locked then I went down the hallway and saw that one of the doors was a closet full of supplies for cleaning, gardening, and even sowing. While the next room was a small bathroom with only a toilet and sink. The next door was locked as well.

"That would be my room." Mr. Gold said behind me. I turned to look at him. He handed me the glass of water. I nodded.

"Okay. Mind if I go upstairs? I'd like to know where I'll be sleeping too please." I asked before taking a drink of water.

"Of course I suppose you're tired from the recent events." he said before gesturing me to follow. We began our climb up the stairs.

"Are you sure you're okay showing me? I mean if it's too much of a bother on the stairs..." I trailed on.

"I'll be alright." he said with a reassuring smile. When we reached the top I saw more stairs that probably led to the third floor which seemed like an attic.

"The third floor is mostly storage. Only one room is locked though. I'd appreciate it if you didn't go in there." he said.

"Alright." I said. We went down three doors before he opened the fourth one.

"You can stay here or if you prefer there's another room at the other end of the hall. The bathroom is across the hallway." he informed me. I walked in and looked around. It was much bigger than my last bedroom.

"I'll be fine in here." I said smiling. I could feel the dried up tears on my cheek. I probably looked horrible. But luckily my makeup was waterproof. He was about to leave but I stopped him.

"Mr. Gold. Thank you for all of this really. I'll work hard and as long as you want me to. I'll start as soon as you want me to." I said.

"Don't fret about it dear, tomorrow I'll let you borrow my car to go shopping for clothes then I'll speak with you about work. Have a good sleep." he said. I nodded and then he left. I sighed and sat down on the bed. I fought back tears. If it wasn't for Mr. Gold I believe I'd truly be lost.

The next day I woke up late. There was a note, keys, and a credit card on the bedside table. I sat up and yawned before picking it up.

_Spend as much as you want on the clothes dear, don't worry about money. I'll see you later on._

_~Gold._

There was also the pin number for the card on it. I smiled and looked at the card. I laughed. Even his credit card was gold. I got up and stretched before making the bed. When I finished I went down to the kitchen I gasped and stopped in my tracks when I saw it.

"I think I'll eat at the mall." I said before backing out of the dirty kitchen. I have a lot of cleaning to do. I made sure to lock up his house before going to the car. I'm glad I had gotten my licence the year before.

I adjusted the mirrors and seat before shifting into gear and backing out of the drive way. I drove off to Storybrooke plaza located next to Storybrooke beach. It seems like everything had Storybrooke's name on it. When I arrived I parked and noticed there were only a few cars. I checked the time on the clock in the middle of the plaza and saw it was noon. My stomach growled so I went to a place called 'World Foods' which had a dish from every country. The food and people were very nice.

After I ate I went to a dress shop and bought one formal dress just in case, then I went to a surf shop and bought a bathing suit, then went to a shoe store and had to resist buying everything so I just stuck with sneakers, sandals, flats, boots, and some socks.

Then I went to a woman's undergarment store and stocked up on bra's and panties as well as getting some perfume. Then lastly I went to the biggest clothing store there and bought pajamas, t-shirts, formal shirts, blouses, skirts, jeans, shorts, and some tank tops. I also bought some more perfume, deodorant, lotion, soaps I would need, sunglasses, earrings mostly studs, hair products, some necklaces that were on sale, a hair curler, hair dryer, and finally some makeup.

By the time I finished I had trouble carrying it all but I managed. I filled the entire back seat.

"I'm going to be working for him for a while." I said to myself with hands on my hips looking at all the bags. It had taken me four hours to shop so by the time I had gotten back to the house it was four thirty. His shop didn't close until five so I had time to put things away then start dinner.

After I put everything away in the room I put the receipts in the bedside table drawer. The bureau was now full of pajamas, undies, socks, shorts, and tank tops. While the closet was filled with a dress, jeans, skirts, t-shirts, blouses, formal t-shirts, and some other dresses that were already in there before. I had no idea why Mr. Gold would have them.

The shoes I bought were at the bottom of the closet all lined up. My makeup, hair products, and jewelry were on top of the bureau in front of the mirror. I grabbed a white blouse, undies, bra, and a pair of blue jeans before crossing the hall and taking a shower. I was happy to finally get all the dirt and ash off of me and wash off my makeup. I felt like singing so I sang a song that came to my mind.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_  
_And I lift my hands_  
_and pray to be only Yours_  
_I pray to be only Yours_  
_I know now you're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_  
_Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing_  
_and laughing again_  
_When it feels like my dreams are so far_  
_Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_  
_And I lift my hands and pray_  
_To be only yours_  
_I pray to be only yours_  
_I know now you're my only hope_

_I give You my destiny_  
_I'm giving You all of me_  
_I want Your symphony_  
_Singing in all that I am_  
_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_  
_So I lay my head back down_  
_And I lift my hands and pray_  
_To be only yours_  
_I pray to be only yours_  
_I pray to be only yours_  
_I know now you're my only hope._" I faded out and smiled. For some reason I felt like Mr. Gold was my only hope. He was the only one who seemed to truly help me. I know Ruby, Ashley, Mary Margaret, and Henry tried but they have their own problems so I rarely seem them anymore.

I shut the shower off and dried myself off before dressing.

"Angelina are you here?" I heard Mr. Gold shout from downstairs after I finished drying my hair. He must have gotten home a few minutes ago. That must mean he heard me singing. I came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute." I replied. I went to my room and brushed my hair before going downstairs. I found him in the kitchen with a thoughtful look. I did the same. The kitchen looked too dirty to make anything. After a moment of silence I spoke.

"Want to order out?" I asked.

"I think that would be best." he said looking at me. He then took in my attire.

"Have fun shopping?" he asked. I nodded before looking down feeling guilty.

"I think I'll work for you for a while." I said softly.

"And why is that?" he asked though I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I bought...quite a lot." I said avoiding eye contact.

"Things you needed or things you wanted?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um kinda both." I replied still avoiding eye contact.

"Both?"

"Things were on sale and believe me I refrained from buying the whole shoe store." I said. He laughed.

"I told you not to fret. You'll pay it off." he said while walking over to a drawer and pulled out a couple menus.

"I bought a lot though. Unless you plan to pay me a thousand per day then I'm gonna be here a while." I replied before looking at the menus. "Oh yeah! I'll go get your card and keys while you order." I said.

"Want anything in particular?" he asked. I paused halfway up the stairs and smiled at him from where he was in the hallway looking at the menus.

"Surprise me." I replied before continuing up the stairs. I heard him chuckle. After I got his keys and card I came back down stairs to find him hanging up the phone beside the stairs. I handed him his things.

"So what did you get?" I asked. He smirked at me.

"You'll see." he replied.

Later I found out he ordered spaghetti and a Greek salad from Tony's Pizza Parlor. While eating he told me the chores and rules of the estate. After that I decided to go to bed while he stayed up a bit.

I awoke later that night or rather early in the morning. Three a.m to be exact. Something was pulling me to the back yard. I went out the back door and stopped to gaze at the firefly covered garden. The garden itself needed work but with all the fireflies, it was a truly amazing site. I hummed a familiar soft little tune as I watched them. I stopped humming when I heard the door behind me open.

"I didn't know you had a garden." I said.

"It needs work though." he said looking out at the fireflies beside me.

"I've never seen so many fireflies. It's so beautiful." I whispered. We were silent for what felt like an hour.

"It's still a bit early to get up. How about we go back to bed?" he suggested. I nodded agreeing. I took one last look at the fireflies before going inside. He followed and locked the door behind him.

"Goodnight." I whispered as I went back upstairs.

"Goodnight." I heard him reply before his door shut. It didn't take me long before I fell asleep.

**-Fairytale world-**

_I had been with him a few months now and each day we slowly got comfortable with each other. It wasn't so awkward anymore._

_I had also finally cleaned the whole castle. I only had to dust the unused rooms while cleaning the used ones fully. I still didn't know what was in his tower. I had gotten used to him making deals and people coming and going. _

_Halfway through the month he let me have an actual room instead of the dungeons. I believe he's finally softened up to me._

_I had improved the garden behind the castle so now it gets birds, butterflies, and other insects there. I enjoy reading there during my free time. I have a lot more free time here then I did at King Maurice's. Rumpelstiltskin often joined me. _

_The Dark Castle wasn't so dark anymore. He allowed me to take down some of the curtains and let light in. I also began to see him smile more often instead of just smirking. _

_One night I couldn't sleep so I took a walk to the gardens. I smiled at all the fireflies that were there. It was such a beautiful sight. I began humming a soft tune before I began to sing softly._

"Far, far above the clouds against the setting sun

A falcon flies all alone, soaring in the wind

I hear his lonely cry, so sad must he be

Riding the silent wind a falcon flies alone

Reaching out with his wings, grasps the empty sky

Riding silent with the wind never can he rest.

What it is within my heart no one can ever know,

A heart like a falcon is this very heart

What it is within my heart no one can ever know

Lonely falcon in the empty sky.

I walk alone along deserted country roads

Walk with me side by side, you are always there

I feel your loneliness, lonely you must be

Crickets, they are whispering in the grassy fields

You walk there by my side, walk the path with me

But you never say a word, never do you speak.

What it is within my heart no one can ever know

Here inside this heart that walks this path alone

What it is within my heart no one can ever know

The sadness of one who always is alone." _I finished singing with tears in my eyes. I sang this song since I was ten. Ever since my parents died and my brother left._ _I turned to see Rumpel. I knew he was there since I began singing. He was looking at the ground sadly. _

"_Did I wake you?" I asked pulling him from his thoughts. He shook his head._

"_Who was the song about?" he asked._

"_I don't know. I've been singing it since I was ten. But now I guess it's for anyone whose alone. Why?" I replied. He just shook his head. I walked to stand beside him and looked at all the fireflies. _

"_Beautiful." I whispered. I saw him turn his head and look at me._

"_Very." he said before looking back at them._

"_I remember reading a fairytale that said fireflies were really will 'o' wisps also called jack 'o' lanterns. Their tricksters that distract people with their beauty and mystery and guide them to danger. Rarely are their good ones that are simply there to offer their light and beauty." I said softly._

"_Interesting. I've never heard that before." he whispered. I yawned. _

"_I suppose I should try to sleep now. I'm still in the middle of alphabetizing the library." I said heading back inside._

"_Why do you need to do that?" he asked following me inside._

"_Just something to occupy the time." I replied. "Goodnight." I said before heading to my room._

"_Goodnight." I heard him whisper softly before he headed to his tower._

* * *

R&R loves! Well Rumpel has her back with him in Storybrooke and love is just beginning to blossom between them in fairytale world. I'm trying not to rush things but soon I'll have her meet Emma and go along with the storyline. I don't wanna reveal too much. Also she has an English/British accent. Sorry if it doesn't seem like it. The song is from Earthsea by studio Ghibli. It's the full version and it might take a while to find but it's a really pretty song and really fits Rumpel.


	4. Chapter 4

Last nights episode kinda sucked. Not enough Rumpel and too much of the Royal bitch. But we did get to see hatter. And poor Henry, he doesn't have a true love to kiss him and wake him up. Or maybe it's Paige. Who else thought those fairies were annoying though? Sounding like bees? Their horrible dresses. They better not ruin tinkerbell. Emma is being a coward though. But I think what Henry did opened her eyes. Anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer: I only own Alina/Angelina and Jacob/Jackson

* * *

I woke up later the next day. I looked at the clock and saw it was eleven thirty. Then I remembered Granny's. I gasped and flung the blanket off of me and ran downstairs not caring if I was only in a t-shirt and undies. I reached the phone and dialed granny's number. She picked up on the third ring.

I explained to her everything that had happened and how I was now working for Mr. Gold as well as living with him so I needed a shift change. She completely understood thankfully and I now work Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Noon to six pm. As a waitress of course. I sighed in relief after I put the phone down.

"Everything alright?" I heard Mr. Gold say. I shouted in shock and turned to him while pulling the t-shirt down further so it reached my mid thigh.

"I though you'd be at your shop?" I asked as I looked him over. It was different seeing him barefoot and in a pair of silk looking pajama pants but no shirt. I blushed. He had his cane with him as always.

"It's Sunday." was all he said. He had an amused look on his face as he looked me over and sipped from his mug of coffee.

"Oh, I could of sworn it was Saturday." I whispered while backing up slowly. "Well I'm going to put some clothes on then come back down." I said awkwardly while going up the stairs.

"No rush dear." he said smirking at my white with red lace undies that showed as I went back upstairs. I quickly put on a purple tank-top that looked like a small dress and some white jeans. I brushed my wavy hair and went back downstairs.

I walked through the kitchen and into the adjoined dining room where Mr. Gold was reading the paper and finishing his coffee. I noticed he'd put on a robe and had it tied closed.

"Sorry about that." I said while sighing and taking a seat.

"Oh, I didn't mind." he said. I playfully scowled at him.

"Well I'm still working at the diner as a second job and Granny said whenever you need me I can put down whatever I'm doing and go, she didn't sound like she liked the idea though." I said then stood up.

"Well I'll get started on the cleaning. Kitchen's first. I don't know how you managed to get coffee." I mumbled the last part as I walked back through and to the supply closet. I pulled out a large bucket and a smaller one. I put the mop in the smaller one and rags with other cleaning supplies in the larger bucket.

I then spent the rest of the day cleaning. Mr. Gold watched me for a short time which made me feel awkward but then he left and went to his study mumbling about 'paperwork'. It wasn't until three when I finished with the first floor. I smiled at my work. Everything looked much more neat and organized. As well as clean and brighter. I had opened up the dusty curtains and allowed sunlight in.

I went to the kitchen and prepared some Reuben sandwiches for lunch. When I finished I took the plates and set them on the table before going to the study door. I knocked softly before coming in after hearing his permission.

"I made lunch. From what I could though. A lot of the food in the fridge was well...bad...I'll have to go shopping tomorrow before work." I said.

"Really? I didn't realize how long it had been since I cleaned it out. I'm not home enough to actually eat something." he explained while standing from the chair and grabbing his cane. He followed me to the dining room.

"You've done a good job." he said with raised eyebrows while looking around the place.

"Thanks but it's just the first floor. I'll do the second after lunch." I replied as we sat down in front of the plates. We started eating.

Halfway through the silence of eating the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." I said while heading to the door. I opened it to reveal one of the firemen holding a box in one arm and a paper in the other.

"Are you Miss Wytch?" he asked. I nodded when he said my last name. I rarely heard it.

"I was told I'd find you here, we've recovered some of your stuff from the remains." he said handing me the medium sized box.

"Oh. Thank you." I said smiling. Happy that some things had survived the fire.

"Have a nice day ma'am." the man said before leaving. I closed the door and took the box to the dining room. Mr. Gold had finished his sandwich and was looking at me curiously.

"So you've recovered some things?" he asked. I supposed he heard the conversation. I nodded while setting the box on the rectangular table careful of the candelabra in the middle. I opened it and smiled. Tears came to my eyes. I pulled out my metal square memory box. I wiped some ash off of it and opened it to see pictures of my family and me as well as other things I had for memories.

"A memory box?" Mr. Gold asked with furrowed eyebrows. I nodded.

"I've had it forever but just keep forgetting to add to it." I said then closed it and set it down. The other items inside the box was some jewelry, my runes, my pentacles, a crystal ball, a metal bell, a couple goblets, a bolline or white handled knife, a small cauldron with a pentacle on it, colored stones, some quartz pieces, and my athame. I closed the box to look at the stuff later and so Mr. Gold wouldn't see. I don't know how he would react if he knew I was a wiccan. Many people are against the religion and I can't lose my shelter. I smiled at him and took the boxes up to my room before coming back down to finish my lunch.

He went back to his study after thanking me for lunch. While I finished eating I thought about how I was going to make another wand, and make an altar while not letting Mr. Gold see any of the things. Getting candles and incense was easy because I saw some at the mall and the book store probably has another book of shadows or a spell book. I can also get my herbs from the flower shop or the grocery store.

I'll have to go into the woods tonight to get the right wood to make a wand. Any money I get from Granny's I can save up to get the rest.

**Fairytale world~**

_I fell asleep quickly after the fireflies. I only wish they were in my dreams that night. Instead of the nightmare._

_I was playing in the snow with my fourteen year old brother and nine year old sister. We lived in the woods in a cottage outside the village. My mother, father, brother, sister, and I were all white mages also known as 'Light Ones'. We could heal, create potions, only females can actually use a broom to fly, and use elements for good only such as growing herbs, collecting water, starting a fire for light or warmth, and use the wind to cool down or help spread seeds and pollen. _

_Not many people knew what we really were but even some people give into the temptation of telling a secret. The Evil Queen, Regina once visited my family. She seemed so nice. But I was wrong. She had convinced the villagers to fear us only because she was jealous of our powers._

_Unfortunately my family had no idea what the villagers had planned. Only dark mages or Dark Ones may see the future. _

_That night the villagers had gathered with torches and pitchforks and headed to our little home. To kill us._

_I smelt smoke and heard the villagers cries._

"_Kill them! Kill them! Kill them!" they chanted as they got closer. My brother grabbed my sister and I and we ran home. The villagers were right behind us and by the time we had gotten home we were forced out the back door while mother and father attempted to defend our home. Our cottage started to burn and my brother held my sister and I back with tears in his eyes. My little sister got loose from him and ran into the house attempting to save them but only seconds later the house collapsed and I heard their screams along with the villagers cries of victory. My brother had my mouth covered as I sobbed. He carried me away. I eventually fell asleep in his arms only to wake up alone and frightened. _

_After wandering into a different village I was caught by slave traders and sold to the king. I was forced to hide the white streak in my hair that rested against my face. It was either cut or dyed later on._

_I woke up near sunrise covered in sweat and tears from the nightmare. I began to sob into my knees. I missed my family so much. I always felt so alone. But now I had Rumpel. I sighed and wiped my tears before washing up and dressing for the day. While dressing my hair moved and I gasped as I saw my white strand had grown back completely over night. I had no time to cut it so I simply put a piece of cloth on top of my head to cover it and tied it securely under my hair. _

_I wish I had a mirror so I could of noticed it sooner but Rumpel never allowed mirrors for some reason, I think he believes he looks like a monster and can't look at himself. He looks fine to me though. The mirrors he does have are covered. Perhaps I could sneak a peek in one when he's not looking._

_I got to the kitchen and began on breakfast. When I was finished I took the tray with the food out to the spinning room where the table was and set it down. Rumpel was already spinning. He rarely slept it seemed._

"_Good morning." I said as I poured his tea. He stood from the wheel and walked over smiling._

"_Frog in your throat?" he joked at my 'morning voice' while he grabbed the cup. I smiled slightly before setting his plate at the chair. _

"_I've never seen you with one of those on. Having a bad hair day?" he quipped before giggling. I chuckled and nodded._

"_Perhaps I want to see." he said slowly getting up and sneaking over. I gasped._

"_No, no please! I-it looks horrible." I pleaded while moving away from him and holding the cloth on my head. He smiled evilly and continued to get closer to me. I soon backed into a wall and he stopped inches away._

"_Oh it can't be that bad." he whispered while grabbing my wrists and pulling them away from my head._

"_Please don't." I gave one last attempt to stop him. His smirk disappeared. _

"_What are you hiding?" he said glaring. I turned my head away and closed my eyes. He pulled the cloth off. There was a moment of silence before I flinched as he pinched the strand of white in his fingers. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His face remained impassive as he played with the strand._

"_When were you going to tell me?" he whispered._

"_I wasn't." I replied. He closed his eyes and dropped the strand then walked away. He put his hands on the table and shook his head chuckling._

"_You weren't going to tell me that you were the opposite of me. That you were A WHITE MAGE?" he shouted while flipping the table angrily causing whatever was on it to go crashing. I whimpered and slid down the wall while covering my eyes._

"_I'm so sorry!" I cried as tears came down my cheeks. I heard his footsteps come towards me. _

"_I'm the last of the Light One's as far as I know. No one knew what I was, not even the king. You can't expect me to just tell you. " I said finally looking up at his face. His face was impassive once again. _

"_And I swear to you, I practically have no power. It's been ten years since I've done anything. My family was the last of the mages and they died...Why are you so angry?" I finally asked while using the wall to stand up. He looked away._

"_Light One's are stronger than Dark One's." he said. "You are stronger then me. You can easily overpower me. You can destroy me." he seethed. I shook my head frantically._

"_I would never do that! Even if I could! I promise I will never use my powers against you. I'm not even sure if I have them. It's been so long." I whispered the last part while hugging myself._

"_I could never hurt you." I whispered to him._

"_Why?" he asked softly. I wish I had told him. I wish I had just said it. That I loved him. But I didn't. I was too afraid of rejection, so I simply shrugged._

"_Because you're the only friend I've had in a long time and I don't want to lose you." I said blinking away more tears. He got a look of shock and sadness on his face. Then he suddenly hugged me tight._

"_I'm sorry." he whispered. I put my arms around him. He began to silently sob against me. He had never opened up this much to me before._

"_It's alright. It's no ones fault but my own. I should have told you." I whispered. After a few minutes of him crying he seemed to realize what he was doing and pushed me away as if I was fire. I slammed against the wall but remained unharmed._

_He ran up to his tower and I knew he needed to be alone. I began to clean up the mess that he made when he flipped the table. All I felt was relief that it was over, worry for him, and happiness that I'm not so alone anymore._

**~Storybrooke**

I spent the rest of the day cleaning the rest of the house, excluding any locked rooms. Night didn't take long to come. I waited until Mr. Gold went to bed before I got out of bed and redressed. I began my trip down the stairs slowly. Three steps to the last the board gave a loud creak and I froze listening for Mr. Gold, when I thought it was safe I continued and sneaked out the front door since the back was right next to his bedroom.

I walked into the nearby forest and made sure to find a willow tree and once I did I whispered a soft apology and put ginger at the base of the tree as an apology and thanks to the tree spirits. I then took out my athame and cut off a 14 inch branch from the willow. I then cut off any stray twigs and leaves from it then peeled the bark off. I put my athame away and turned around smiling at the wand ready to go back. I gasped when I looked up.

There stood Mr. Gold with a look of confusion on his face.

"What are you doin'?" he asked. I looked down guiltily.

"It's sort of a long story." I said softly.

"Tell it to me over some hot chocolate." he said before turning and walking with some difficulty back to the estate.

Once we got back we sat in the parlor in front of a fire sipping from the mugs.

"My family's accident wasn't so much of an accident." I started.

"I want to know why you were in the forest not your past." he said.

"I'll get to that." I said before continuing. "My parents were wiccans and were teaching me, my brother, and my sister. There were some people that were 'hardcore Christians' or extremely religious people that thought my family and I were devil worshipers when we weren't that at all. Those people...cut the brakes of the car and while my parents took my sister to the forest to get her first wand they couldn't stop and drove into a tree causing the car to explode and burn them alive. My brother ran away after that and I stayed with Granny and Ruby until later on. When all my things were lost in the fire my wand was included. I was in the forest to get a new one, or a base to make one." I finished holding up the stick.

"I understand if you want to kick me out." I whispered looking into the fire, avoiding his eyes.

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked. I looked at him surprised.

"Well most people hate wicca and are against it. I thought you would be too."

"You thought wrong. I'm not religious at all. Nor would I want to kick you out because of your own beliefs." he said. I smiled softly.

"Thank you." I whispered before finishing my hot chocolate. I took my wand and stood up leaving the mug for tomorrow.

"I'm going to bed, I'll get the mugs tomorrow." I said. He stopped me in the doorway.

"Have you done any spells successfully?" he asked looking hopeful.

"A couple, but I mostly just study the spells, meditate, or pay respects to the gods and goddesses. Why do you ask?" I replied. He shook his head waving the question off.

"Goodnight, Mr. Gold." I said then crossed the hall and headed up the stairs to my room. I changed and went to bed.

* * *

R&R! I hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry its been so long since I've updated! I'm such a horrible procrastinator but I was getting over a horrible break up. I fell so hard only for no one to catch me. A broken heart hurts so much. Anyway on with the story! Also I can't remember if I described Jacob but he looks like Daniel Radcliffe.

Disclaimer: I only own Alina/Angelina and Jacob/Jackson

* * *

_Almost three months had past and each day Rumpelstiltskin and I grew closer. Though I was still unsure of his feelings for me. Even though Winter had just ended there was still plenty of snow on the ground._

_I was currently outside the castle door making sure the plants around the walls were covered and warm when I heard my name called, but it wasn't Rumpel who had called me. I turned to the sound and in the distance I saw a figure collapse at the edge of the castle. I gasped and gathered the skirts of my dress while running to them._

_When I reached them I kneeled to see who it was. They were on their stomach but I could tell it was a young man. I rolled him over to see if he was alive. The man was Jacob! I gasped again but coughed at the cold air entering my lungs. I put his arm around my shoulder and carried him the best I could._

"_Rumpelstiltskin!" I cried for help. In an instant he was hurrying through the castle doors with a look of concern then confusion at the body I was carrying._

"_Help him please! He's a friend!" I said. He came quickly but cautiously and grabbed Jacob's other arm._

"_Who is he?" Rumpel asked. _

"_I'll tell you once we get him inside. He's on the edge of death!" I cried worried. Moments later we finally had Jacob resting in the servant's area of the castle resting on a cot. He still shivered and was unconscious._

"_Who is he?" Rumpel repeated slowly as I gave Jacob some soup to warm him up. I glanced at Rumpel before explaining._

"_He's the stable boy at Maurice's estate. He's been my friend for a couple years. I don't know why he's here but I suppose we will have to wait until he awakens." I said setting the bowl on the bed table_.

**Storybrooke~**

I sighed as I finished cleaning the estate for the morning. I had been living and working with Mr. Gold for almost three months. Those three months have been rather eventful. The clock tower had started working again, a coma patient, David Nolan had woken up and was reunited with his wife, Ashley had given birth and gotten to keep her baby; which for some time Mr. Gold seem frustrated yet smug when this happened. I had to take care of his head for a bit. Storybrooke had actually had some earthquakes, and Emma; the newcomer, had actually stayed for her son Henry, and Sheriff Graham had just made Emma his deputy. She has been doing a magnificent job.

The ring of the grandfather clock let me know that it was almost time for my shift at Mr. Gold's shop. Today was Tuesday so I didn't have to work at Granny's. I took a quick shower and dressed in a small dark green long sleeve blouse with grey pants. I slipped on some boots then headed out into the chilly air making my way to the shop after picking up a couple sandwiches to have lunch with Mr. Gold.

The bell rung when I opened the door. He was selling Marco, a local carpenter who had a hobby of tinkering, a clock that was a display but needed to be fixed to actually work. Gold smiled at me briefly before finishing the sale.

"Have a nice day." Mr. Gold said to Marco as he left. I smiled briefly at Marco as I let him pass then walked over to Mr. Gold.

"I brought lunch. Some warm turkey panini." I said holding up a white bag and four cups. Two with hot chocolate and two with water. Mr. Gold wasn't really a soda person. He chuckled and smiled before gesturing to the back room where we normally ate lunch.

He did paperwork while we ate and casually chatted with me.

"I have a question." I asked him. He glanced at me.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"What do you do for Christmas?" I asked. He froze and set his pen down getting a thoughtful look.

"Well, nothing big I supposed. I haven't celebrated it with anyone in a long time." he replied. "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "Just wondering. I normally eat a meal celebrating the winter solstice then stay up all night. To help the mother goddess in the birthing of the sun." I explained.

"Though I still put up a small Christmas tree and get gifts for my friends." I said. He let out a thoughtful hum.

"Well then I suppose there's no harm in getting a tree." he said before continuing paperwork only to be interrupted at the sound of the shop bell. I cleaned up lunch then organized files and dusted things in the shop.

**Fairytale world~**

_It's been a full day since Jacob came here and he still hasn't awakened. I ended the day with feeding him then went to my own bed to sleep. I awoke hours later to yelling. Thinking someone was attacking Rumpel I quickly slipped on a robe and ran down to the main hall where Rumpel usually was and where the yelling was coming from._

_I stopped in the doorway to see an amused Rumpel practically dancing circles around Jacob who had grabbed a sword from somewhere. My guess is one of the many displays on the walls in the castle._

"_What have you done with her beast?! he shouted while pathetically swinging the sword. Rumpel did not reply but dodged and disappeared. Reappearing behind me and hugging my waist while setting his chin on my shoulder. My eyes widened and I blushed. _

"_She's right here." he said then giggled. _

"_Alina! Release her! Now!" Jacob yelled while pointing the sword at him._

"_Jacob!" I shouted. "It's fine. Nothing is wrong." I said trying to pull away from Rumpel who only held me tighter. _

"_Nothing wrong? He's holding you captive!" Jacob cried. I sighed and managed to get Rumpel to let go of me but before I could calm Jacob down he took another swing at Rumpel who dodged but the sword hit me forcing my face to the side. I gasped and help my hand to my face. I looked at Jacob to see his eyes widen with worry. Rumpel looked livid. Glaring viciously at Jacob._

"_Alina. I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to do that." he pleaded. I held my hand up stopping him. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt warmth on my cheek then the pain disappeared. I let out the breath I was holding and sighed in exhaustion. I wasn't used to using so much power even if it seemed a little bit._

_Jacob looked very confused. I walked over to him ignoring Rumpel's glare. _

"_Now what are you doing here? And why are you out of bed? You still have a fever." I said while feeling his forehead. He smacked my hand away._

"_I'm fine. I'm here to rescue you from him!" he said putting me behind him I rolled my eyes._

"_I don't need to be rescued. I'm fine here. It's actually better here then at Maurice's castle." I said walking over to Rumpel, who put his arm around my waist possessively. His actions were confusing me greatly._

"_But-but." Jacob stuttered looking between us. Rumpel giggled._

"_What? Did you think you'd be her knight in shining armor? Pathetic." Rumpel commented._

"_Rumpelstiltskin." I scowled at him. He only giggled. _

"_Jacob. Why did you come? Why did you think I need to be rescued?" I asked._

"_Well he's- he's- a beast! He's horrible!" he exclaimed while pointing to Rumpel beside me._

"_Hush!" I cried out. "He is no different then you and me" I said._

"_I want you to leave and go back to where ever you came from." I said pointing to the way out._

"_But Alina. Please. I love you." he said. My mouth opened in shock. Rumpel's arm tightened around me._

**Storybrooke~**

Town hall will be holding a ball next week to celebrate Christmas. I was kind of hoping Mr. Gold would ask me. If not then I would ask him. Today was Wednesday so I was working at the diner. Around the end of my shift Jackson approached me as I took off my apron.

"Hey Angel? Can I ask you something?" he asked. I giggled.

"You already did silly, but sure." I replied. He got all nervous and his face grew red.

"Um will you- will you go to the Christmas ball with me next week?" He asked. I felt so bad for him. He was so cute.

"Uh I was actually going to go with Mr. Gold, but I'll save you a dance." I said smiling sadly and putting my hand on his shoulder. Jackson then got disappointed.

"Oh um ok." he said before going back to the kitchen to finish the rest of his shift. I sighed and began my way back to the estate. Ready to talk to Mr. Gold about the ball.

When I got there I could smell something delicious. I smiled and hung my black jacket on the coat rack. Snow had already coated the ground.

"What smells so good?" I asked walking into the kitchen smiling. It looked odd seeing Mr. Gold with an apron on but at least it was black and not pink. My smile grew at that thought.

"Just some chicken noodle soup. I've noticed you've been sneezing quite a bit." he said stirring something in semi-large silver pot. Steam rising from it. I sniffled and chuckled.

"Yeah I have. I hope it's not a cold." I said getting the dishes and silverware out and put them on the table in the next room. He grabbed pot holders and brought the pot to the table with some difficulty and a bad limp setting it on another potholder. Then he sat down with a sigh. I went to the kitchen to get the ladle he had forgotten.

We soon began eating. The warm soup down my throat already improved my "sniffles".

"I didn't know you could cook so well." I said taking another bite after blowing on it. He chuckled.

"When one lives alone for so long I suppose I had to learn." he said with a bit of sadness. I gave a small look of pity.

"Um hey. The town is having the Christmas ball that they always do." I began.

"Mm hmm."

"I was wondering if you were going or if you'd go with me?" I said a bit quickly while blushing a bit. He chuckled.

"Are you asking me on a date?" he teased smirking. I blushed harder.

"Maybe. Are you accepting?" I replied shyly.

"I'll go with you for a little bit. Can't dance much." he said then continued eating.

"Oh I know! Im not really that great of a dancer. I was only going to dance like once or twice." I said.

"Alright then." he ended the subject. My mood was instantly better. I know Mr. Gold is twenty years older than me but I don't mind. I kind of like older men anyway.

* * *

R&R! Next chapter is the ball, and omg! Jacob confessed his love! How will Rumpel and Alina react? and omg! the season 2 premiere was absolutely mind blowing! i didn't really like mulan though. the wraith was awesome. and yay Rumbelle!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed or favorited. Pictures are on my profile in case you didn't know. Im going to be very busy this month so I might not get another chapter out. I have to finish my math pretest then find out if I can take the GED yet, I keep getting a damn cold, Friday 10-19-12 I will be going to islands of adventure with my friend, the next day is homecoming with my boyfriend ozzy whom I'm trying again with after getting my heart broken with Chris. Yeah I fell only for no one to catch me. Pretty sure I told you guys that. I have to finish my poison ivy costume for Halloween, finish carving pumpkins, find a rich neighborhood, try out for the county fair talent show(and he lets everyone who tries out in), trick or treating at 3 different spots, and finally...wait...I think that's it. Next month November is just the fair and talent show and possibly the GED so I think I'll finally be free.

Disclaimer: I only own Alina/Angelina and Jacob/Jackson

* * *

**Storybrooke~**

The next day while I was getting lunch for Gold and I, I was approached by Mr. Crabs, he said that the school choir was going to sing at the ball but he needed someone else to sing later.

"My usual guy in boston is too busy, the DJ would not arrive until later, and I don't have de money ta hire anybody else. Would ya mind doing it?" he asked with his Jamaican accent. I sipped my Sprite then nodded.

"Of course I wont mind at all. But only if I get to sing the songs I want to, I don't think we'd have enough time to learn any."

"Fantastic mon! I only need ya ta learn one wit de children's choir but da rest is yours." he replied.

"Alright, but how would I learn it? I'm either working here or at the pawnshop, I'm only free on Sundays." I said while thanking Ruby and grabbing the bag of food from her.

"Hmm would you be able to meet me at the park? By the weeping angel fountain? I can teach ya your parts and de children dairs." he said. I thought then nodded.

"That's fine. I'll meet you there at noon then you can teach me all day. Saturday is the ball so we only have one day to practice. Don't worry I'm a fast learner." I reassured him quickly.

"Good, good. I will see ya Sunday den miss Wytch." he said before getting his own lunch.

"See ya." I said before heading back to the pawn shop with the food. I kept the news to myself so I can keep it a surprise for Mr. Gold. Hopefully he will stay that long.

**Fairytale land~**

_I was gaping at Jacob. Utterly surprised that he would dare say that. _

"_You have no right to say that. Not after what you did to me." tears came to my eyes as I spoke. I pointed to the doors again._

"_Get. Out." I whispered harshly. My voice breaking. I used to much strength with the healing spell. _

"_Alina." he tried to plead._

"_Out!" I shouted. The entire castle shuttered with my anger and the candles near us caught fire and burned all the way down. There goes more of my strength. Jacob jumped before backing out and leaving with his head down. _

_Once I was sure he was gone I finally collapsed to my knees and wept into my hands._

"_He's lucky I didn't strangle him." I heard Rumpel grumble before I felt him kneel next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. _

"_Come on, let's get you back to bed." he said. I sniffled and stood up with him._

"_I'm so sorry." I said._

"_For what?" he asked. I was silent for a moment._

"_I don't know." I said shaking my head. When we arrived to my room he we sat on my bed. He transfigured a handkerchief and handed it to me. I whispered my thanks before drying my eyes._

"_What did he do to you?" Rumpel asked. All in one moment the floor became fascinating. Then I began._

"_He came to the castle when I was sixteen. I uh became infatuated with him cause...well he was...handsome." I said awkwardly. "He noticed and a week later we began courting secretly. He convinced me that he loved me and I loved him too...I gave myself to him. Right after that he stopped courting me. Said we should be 'just friends.' but I saw that he got what he wanted and was done with me. I hate that I'm so kind. Cause I stayed friends with him even when it hurt so much knowing we could never be more. Knowing that he was so selfish." I finished in tears. Using the handkerchief to dry my nose and my eyes. Rumpel was silent. _

_I glanced at him to see he was glaring at the floor. I sniffled. _

"_So I think he was only saying he loved me just to get me away from here. I believe he was lying. Beside I could never love him again." I said._

"_Why?" Rumpel finally spoke. I gathered the courage to speak the next words._

"_Because I've fallen for someone else." I said smiling through my tears at him. He turned his head quickly to me. His brows furrowed then unfurrowed as he understood. Then I felt his lips on mine. I smiled and kissed back happy that he seemed to return the feelings. Suddenly there was a flash of light and we pulled away. _

"_What was that?" I asked looking around. He didn't answer. I looked at him and saw he was looking above me with his mouth agape and a raise eyebrow._

"_What is it?" I asked looking behind me then back at him. He was still silent and staring. _

"_Your hair." he finally spoke. "It's white." he said._

"_Well yes I thought we were over this-" he interrupted me._

"_No, all of it." he said still staring. This time I furrowed my brows. I grabbed a piece of my hair and gasped. It was pure white. Whiter than snow. This only happened once. When I was in love with Jacob. _

"_Rumpel?"_

"_Huh."_

"_I think...I still have powers...but they...they only work with my feelings." I said the bit my lip nervously. _

"_I did this?" he said smiling at me. I smiled and nodded. _

"_When I was...um...in love with Jacob and we...kissed...this happened."_

"_Have you ever heard of the saying, "true love is the most powerful magic?" he asked. I nodded._

"_I believe it comes from your people, the light ones. I've read when they were in love...they were very powerful." he said before looking away. I grabbed his golden hand._

"_I would never hurt you nor use my powers against you Rumpelstiltskin. I promise." I sincerely said. He smiled at me. I smiled in return. Both our eyes held what we both have been waiting for. Love._

**Storybrooke~**

When Sunday came I told Gold that I was spending the day with Ruby window shopping at the mall the going to the park. I loved the song Mr. Crabs had and it was very easy to learn. Once finished I let him know what songs I would be singing.

I got home early and forced Mr. Gold to go with me to get a tree.

"Come on, it'll be fun." I said laughing and putting a coat on as he did the same. He only sighed.

He decided to drive us down to the white tent that was next to the big grocery store family owned by a Native American family. Snow was already coating the ground so we had to move aside a tent flap to get inside.

He tried to convince me to get a short one that was already cut. But I preferred the one in pots that weren't cut. I went to a medium sized one and inspected it.

"How bout this one?" I asked looking at Gold. He had a look of sorrow on his face. "You okay?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder. He came out from his thoughts and nodded.

"Just brings memories is all."

"I hope they were good ones at least." I said softly. "We can get a different one if you like." I assured him. He shook his head.

"This one's fine." he said. A native American girl named Rebecca cashed us out. Most likely the daughter of the owner. Her husband, a brunette named James, helped tie the tree to the top of the car. It was three fourths the length of the navy 1978 Lincoln. His car kinda reminded me of a hearse if you look at it from the front.

When we got home, I thought it odd that I started to think of his house as home, I unloaded the tree after declining his help and put it in the living room to the left of the front door. I had cleared a spot earlier that morning in the corner. I smiled and put my hand on my hips looking at it satisfied.

"Gold?" I called.

"Yes." he replied from the dining room where he was eating left over lunch.

"Is the attic unlocked? I need to get the ornaments." I said walking to the dining room. He nodded at me since his mouth was full.

"Kay, so you wanna help me decorate it?" I asked excitedly while smiling. He chuckled.

"Sure."

"Great!" I then went to the attic and grabbed the large tote box that had the decorations in it the smaller box with the tinsel and tree topper in it. I then carefully took them downstairs and set them near the tree. Gold was waiting on the couch looking at me amused at my flustered face from carrying the heavy box. I put the smaller box on the coffee table then opened the larger box.

"I'm surprised you even have this stuff." I joked.

"Oh ha ha." he fake laughed before standing up. We began decorating the tree. I hung one of the bells on his ear and giggled. He chuckled and took it off before putting it on the tree. He then genuinely smiled at me. I smiled back at him not noticing how close we were.

"Im uh, gonna make some hot chocolate." he said then limped to the kitchen. I still had a smile on my face as I hung a home made dream catcher near the top of the tree. I then screamed and tripped on the tote before landing between the coffee table and couch as a tiny paw with claws attacked the feathers on the dream catcher. I heard something drop in the kitchen before Gold rushed into the room.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked looking around before finally seeing me. I pointed at the tree.

"There. Is something. In. The tree." I said with a shaking hand. With some difficulty I got up from my spot and hid behind Gold who had gotten a broom.

"It's probably just a squirrel." he reassured me.

"So? They still attack." I replied. He poked the tree with the broom. A hiss was heard.

"That didn't sound like a squirrel. I said moving from behind him. He went to poke again but I stopped him.

"No wait." I said before getting another one of the dream catchers with feathers. I shook the feathers and a paw shot out to play with them. I giggled and caught the creature which mewled in my hands. It was a tiny orange American tabby kitten.

"Awww. It was just a little kitten." I said giggling as I set him on my shoulder and he tried playing with my earring.

"Get rid of it." Gold said after setting the broom aside.

"What no! He-" I paused to check the gender. "He's just a baby, besides he's a tabby. These guys have the BEST personality." I said. "Oh please can we keep him?" I pleaded.

"No."

"Please!?" I tried again using puppy eyes and holding the kitten to look at him. He looked down at the kitten and it seemed to be giving him the adorable kitten eyes. It let out a tiny mewl. He looked back at me then sighed.

"Fine, but you'll be the one taking care of him. I don't want anything to do with him. Cats are nothing but trouble. Little thieves." I heard him mumble then leave the room back to the kitchen. I giggle.

I held the kitten up and studied him as he looked all around the room. Gold came back in with two cups of hot chocolate.

"I'm gonna name you...Puss!" I exclaimed smiling. I then heard Gold choke and try to hide his laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked he just waved me off.

**Fairytale land~**

_My hair has been pure white for a week now. I learned I could heal things and help Rumpel with potions. One day Rumpel sent me to my room when a Dwarf and woman visited him. The woman looked awfully mean. _

_Later that week I heard Rumpel speak with a man but didn't get the chance to see who it was. _

_I was tending to the garden when I heard soft mewls. I followed the source to find an orange kitten cold and frightened in the snow. I gasped and immediately rushed it inside to the fire._

"_What's that?" I heard Rumpel ask. I turned and showed him the kitten that was cuddled under my breasts._

"_I found him in the garden. Poor thing is starved. Who could abandon something as precious as this?" I cooed to the kitten. He only cuddled closer._

"_I'll find someone to take him in." Rumpel said before heading to his wheel._

"_No! Why not keep him. He could help with the rats when he's older." I said. Rumpel sighed before giving into the kitten and I's pleading eyes. I named the kitten Puss after some debate._

_The kitten was already a month old when I found him so three months later he was almost fully grown he constantly dragged away Rumpel's boots I used to laugh but stopped when he got a hold of my under garments. _

_Rumpel seemed troubled lately. When I asked why he said not to worry for it was in the future. I still worried for him though. _

_One day Puss somehow snuck into Rumpel's potion room while he and I were busy working on making a successful finding potion to help some sea king find is mermaid daughter. We heard glass break behind us and turned to see Puss covered in pink glittering stuff and glass around him. He had tugged at the table cloth and one of the potions came tumbling down._

"_Oh no." Rumpel whispered while closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose._

"_What's wrong?" I asked. "What does the potion do?"_

"_It's itchy that's for sure." another voice said. I gasped and looked to see Puss itching his ear._

"_You talked!" I exclaimed._

"_Of course he did. That potion is to make an animal intelligent. How ironic it was the one to fall on him and not the poison." Rumpel scowled. I frowned at him._

"_Meanie." Puss said._

_After that event I wasn't allowed in the potion's room anymore. Yet Puss was. One day he came out with a small sword and...boots. 'What is Rumpel up to?' I thought to myself._

**Storybrooke~**

The only trouble Puss caused was making my undies disappear or even Gold's shoes, but he always found them but not my undies...I think he's keeping my undies to himself...nah.

The ball was that night and I had an out fit all picked out. I was going to meet Gold there. He was going early to sit and watch the choir. I was going to arrive and sing with the choir and then sing a couple songs until the DJ arrived.

(Her outfit is on my profile. I'm bad at descriptions.)

I arrived backstage with only Mr. Crabs noticing me. He gaped in awe at me.

"You looked gorgeous." he complimented I blushed. I felt a bit nervous but was prepared. I went to a darkened part of the stage and waited for Ariana to begin playing the song. We had her playing the piano and the rest was the School's band. I waved lightly to Henry in the choir. He returned my smile since he couldn't wave.

The music began and a spotlight shone on me. The crowd let out sounds of awe at my apparent beauty. I tried my best to hide my blush.

"_If I cannot bring you comfort_

_Then at least I bring you hope_

_For nothing is more precious_

_Than the time we have and so-_" I sang causing more awe to come from the crowd. I glanced at Mr. Gold and saw he was amazed as well as surprised. I smiled and continued singing as the choir joined in.

"_We all must learn from small misfortune_

_Count the blessings that are real_

_Let the bells ring out for Christmas_

_At the closing of the year_

_Let the bells ring out for Christmas_

_At the closing of the year_." as we finished the verse fake snow fell from the ceiling and the band began the instrumental while the choir whistled.

"_If I cannot bring you comfort_

_Then at least I bring you hope_." we sang softly while dancing together in the snow. We soon stopped spinning and swayed with the music before continuing.

"_Up on the knees of a sergeant major_

_Ride through the woods with the wind in your hair_

_Silver bells on a stolen reindeer_

_As we race to the castle over there_." the children sang this part quickly.

"_If I cannot bring you comfort_

_then at least I bring you hope._

_Now all the winter bells are ringing_

_hear them echo through the snow_

_And the children's voices singing_

_on the streets so far below_." I sang out.

"_This is a time to be together_

_and the truth is somewhere here_

_Within our love for people_

_at the closing of the year_." the children and I sang.

"_We are walking in the sun_

_with all of the pain_

_and all of the patience_

_and all of the way_

_and all of us right_

_and all of us say_

_Go one and many_

_We'll fly in the eyes of time_

_Walk in the waves and never fall_

_Don't fall (at the closing of the year)_

_at the closing of the year_." Mr. Crabs sang joining in.

"_If I cannot bring you comfort_

_then at least I bring you hope_." the children finished their part.

"_Then at least I bring you hope_." I finished as the band faded out. Applause erupted through town hall. I smiled and bowed as the choir did the same.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Storybrooke school choir and it's wonderful teacher Mr. Crabs!" I gave them a leaving introduction. They walked off the stage single file with their teach I took my place by the piano. While the band was packing up. Mr. Gold came over to me.

"You never told me you were part of the entertainment." he whispered in my ear causing me to jump a little. I chuckled and turned to him.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." I replied. I smiled at his sky blue shirt and royal blue bow tie. We matched. I liked him better with a bow tie. Bow ties are cool.

"I still have to sing a couple songs to sing before the DJ gets here. Would you mind waiting?" I asked.

"Not at all." he replied before going back to his seat at a round table with a white table cloth and a blue rose centerpiece.

I began to play the music once the light was on me.

"Feel free to dance." I said into the microphone before sing a Christmas song then began my own songs. (this will be the cover by Jamie Nelson V)

"_Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love_

_I've opened up, unsure I can trust_

_My heart and I were buried in dust_

_Free me, free us_

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_

_If you walk away I will suffer tonight_._"_ I couldn't help but keep eye contact with Mr. Gold as I sang this song.

"_I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to you_

_So much, so young, I've faced on my own_

_Walls I built up became my home_

_I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_

_Sweet love, so pure_

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart_

_And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart_

_I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to_

_Suddenly the moment's here, I embrace my fears_

_All that I have been carrying all these years_

_Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall? Fall_

_I have entrusted, boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_And finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am, ooh I am_

_I'm bound to you." _I finished singing and finally broke eye contact with Gold. I stood up and accepted the applause. In the middle of the song the DJ from boston arrived and was set up by the time I was done. I curtsied before walking over to Mr. Gold.

"Did you like it?" I asked nervously smiling.

"I certainly did." he replied smiling. "Would you care to dance?" he asked holding a hand out.

"Will you be okay?" I asked. He nodded still smiling. He left his cane at the table knowing no one would dare try to take it. He barely limped surprisingly. Hero by Enrique Eglasias began to play and we began to dance. I noticed his eyes were a bit dilated and bit glossy. I squinted and smiled.

"Did you actually take your pain meds?" I whispered in his ear as he pulled me close and we swayed. He chuckled.

"Maybe." he replied. I giggled. "I wanted to be able to dance with you." he whispered. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said genuinely. We dance surprisingly gracefully ignoring the stares and whispers. Once the song was over he bowed while I curtsied like back in the old days. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Jackson.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. He wore a red undershirt with a white tie and tuxedo. I looked to Mr. Gold to see him glaring at Jackson. I cleared my throat gaining his attention.

"Will you be alright?" I asked him. He shot Jackson a glare before nodding and limping back to the table. I danced with Jackson then with Dr. Whale, Dr. Hopper, and surprisingly little Henry. I didn't want to be rude to anyone so I dance with a total of five people before finally getting back to the table. Mr. Gold was going to sip from a flask he had in his jacket. I gasped and snatched it from him, but his eyes were already glossy.

"What do you think you're doing?! You can't drink while taking your medicine!" I exclaimed at him while not being too loud. He only grunted.

"Why? You were enjoying yourself so why can't I?" he snapped.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked but he only glared across the room. I followed his eyes to Jackson who was dancing with Ruby. I then had to hold in my giggles.

"Really?!" I asked. I then leaned down with my hands on my knees. "Are you jealous?" I whispered finally letting a smile out. He looked back at me but his eyes averted to my cleavage.

"No. Maybe. I don't know." he mumbled. Wow. On drugs and alcohol he was like a lost puppy. I sighed and stood up. I grabbed his cane while he let out a little protest. I wrapped his right arm around me and picked him up. I supported his slightly stumbling body back to the car.

"Leaving so soon?" Dr. Whale stopped me. He had an arm wrapped around a giggling blonde girl and a cup in his other hand.

"Yeah, Mr. Gold isn't feeling too well. I'm gonna take him home." I explained while gesturing to the doors. Dr. Whale finally obliged after a minute.

I put a grumbling Gold in the passenger seat then went around to the drivers side. I slid in before starting the car and driving him.

On the way to the front door he actually got sick in the snow.

"Okay! Come on, just a few more steps." I said picking him back up. Luckily it was Sunday tomorrow. He stumbled on the steps and brought us down, landing on top of me. He looked down at me with glossy eyes.

"You so beautiful Alina." he whispered before trying to give me a drunk sloppy kiss only to pass out on top of me. 'Well he's never called me that before.' I thought while grunting at his weight. He be small for a man but he was still bigger then I was.

Half an hour later I finally had him in bed. I placed his cane next to him and a note by a bell that said 'Ring if you need anything.'

I fed Puss then changed and went to bed around nine pm.

**Fairytale land~**

_One day Rumpel sent Puss outside while bringing me to the potions room to speak. We were silent for a while. He was looking out the window while I was sitting on a stool waiting for him to begin._

"_Something is coming." he said._

"_What do you mean?" I asked. _

"_I mean...something dangerous is coming. I've arranged everything already for a plan and part of that plan...is for me to be locked up." he said._

"_What! No!...you're going to send me away aren't you?" I asked._

"_I have no choice. This castle will be...hidden...Puss will protect you from now on. You must pack tonight and leave tomorrow." he said. All this time and he still hasn't turned from the window._

"_But Rumpelstiltskin-" I tried to protest but he stopped me with a silence spell._

"_Enough! I promise you we will see each other again but for now. We have to be separated. For your safety." he spoke softly while coming over to me and grasping my shoulders. Tears began cascading down my cheeks._

"_Please don't cry my love." he said wiping them. The white began fading from my hair since I was sad._

"_This is because of the queen's curse isn't it?" I asked._

"_Who told you that?" Rumpel asked angrily._

"_Puss heard rumors when I sent him to the market last week." I replied. Rumpel sighed but nodded. _

"_You will be safe. We will see each other again. You won't remember me but I will remember you. I'll watch over you I promise." he said then kissed me. I kissed him back passionately making it last. The white in my hair came back. We pulled away after what felt like only seconds. _

_I went to my room and packed. The next morning Puss met me in the spinning room and led me out the doors. I walked across the castle bridge I stopped. Then looked up to Rumpel's tower to see him watching us leave. I shed a tear before blowing a kiss. He seem to catch it in his hand and put it to his cheek. _

"_Alina." Puss called. _

"_Coming." I said and continued on. He led me to a cottage in the woods with an old woman and a teenage girl named Rose Red whom was wearing a red cloak the was once Rumpelstiltskin's. I suppose he gave them that cloak in return for them to watch me._

_A month later a purple cloud known as the Queen's curse had arrive and enveloped us. We were taken to the land called Storybrooke._

* * *

R&R peoples. I made this really long. Mr. Crabs is Sebastian from the little mermaid. Ariana is Ariel. Rebecca is pocahontas and her husband James is John Smith. (Rebecca was later Pocahontas' actual name in history. The giggling blonde girl with Dr. Whale would be Wendy if they reveal Dr. Whale as Peter Pan. Alina might regain her memories in the next chapter. I had fun making Mr. Gold drunk and kinda high lol. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Also the weeping angel statue and the bow ties are cool comment was for Doctor Who fans!

The songs were Bound to you cover by Jamie Nelson and Wendy and Lisa "the closing of the year extended version" from the movie Toys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well...the most recent episode was something. Warning: spoilers for some people. Rumple is three characters now. The crocodile from peter pan, the beast from beauty and the beast and Rumplestiltskin. I don't like how belle is acting. Not like belle at all. Towards the end she was much better but she really needs to accept Rumple for who he is not try to change him. She really needs to just love him and give him a chance because he is giving her ALL his love...well most of it. The rest is bae's. Speaking of which. Perhaps Bae is peter pan...maybe. I really hate Rumple's exwife. She got what she deserved. Being a bitch to him, leaving Bae home alone and drinking at a bar with pirates, leaving Rumple making him believe she was dead. Grrr I hate her. Hook may be hot but I hat him too for what he did to Rumple. Anyway enough with the spoil rant. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Really!? they made Dr. Whale...Dr. Frankenstein! That is so bleh. Its not even a fairytale! He should of been peter pan!** Happy Halloween!

Disclaimer: I only own Alina/Angelina and Jackson.

Warning: lemon in this chapter.

* * *

I woke up to sounds of Mr. Gold getting sick in the bathroom downstairs. Wow. He must have taken strong meds or drank something strong...or both. I sighed and got out of bed. I put on a robe around my purple pajamas.

I went downstairs and knocked on the bathroom door when I heard a flush.

"What?" he called out.

"Can I come in?" I asked. I heard him sigh before the lock clicked. I opened the door to find him sitting against wall his eyes closed tight and his hands massaging his temples. I sat next to him. It was silent for a bit before I spoke.

"You hungry?"

"Not really."

"...I know a good breakfast for hangovers."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It'll come right back up." he replied. I sighed and put my hands up in defeat.

"Fine! Well you should get back to bed. I~ am going to have a delicious omelet." I said with a smile and stood up. His hand grabbed my wrist and I turned back to him. He opened his hungover eyes and spoke.

"Help me to bed." he murmured. I smiled kindly and chuckled but helped him back to bed none the less. I made myself breakfast and in the middle of eating I heard the bell ring. I got up and went to his room where he lay with the bell still in hand.

"Just wanted to see if it would work." he said with a small smile. I chuckled.

"Well obviously it does. Now rest. Ring if ya need anything." I said walking away but not before chuckling at Puss, whom was curled up purring next to Gold on the pillow.

I finished my breakfast and just relaxed, reading a book, helping Gold, and watching a couple movies before going to bed.

Christmas was...interesting. I had fun getting gifts for everyone. Though I will never forget the look of surprise on Mr. Gold's face when he received one from me. It may have been small, a simple pocket watch, but it seemed to mean a lot to him that someone gave him something. He surprisingly gave me a stunning necklace and earring set.

That next week was New years eve. It took some convincing but I actually got Mr. Gold to go. I put on a dress that matched the jewelry he gave me, fixed my hair into a high curled ponytail, then finished it off with eyeliner, stockings and healed boots. I smiled as I came down the stairs. He looked up from his watched and looked at me admiration.

My smile grew. Once I came to the last step I spoke.

"Ready?" I asked. He came out of his thoughts and nodded.

"You look beautiful, as always." he complimented causing me to blush and grin. He offered his arm.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall." I replied as I accepted his arm. We stepped out of the house, locked it, then drove to Granny's Diner where the get together was held.

When we arrived around eight pm, I saw that the tables were already cleared for a dance floor and the only places to sit were the booths, the bar, and chairs placed against the wall. The jukebox played some music while a karaoke DJ set up. So far there were only 10 to 15 people. I smiled when I spotted Ruby chatting with Mary Margaret. Ruby spotted me and waved excitedly. I giggled and waved back before glancing at Mr. Gold who was glaring at the corner, where Jackson was located.

I slapped his arm slightly causing him to look at me.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Be nice. This is a party have fun. Mingle."

"I'm not good with parties. Or rather parties aren't good with me."

"No. You just aren't good with people which is why I brought you here. You need friends."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." by now he was smiling.

"Yes." I laughed out. "Just at least talk with people."

"About what the weather?" he asked as we moved to sit at the bar. Luckily Granny hired a bar keep this one night a year.

"Anything! Except their rent, or anything that they owe you. Be nice for once."

"I am nice."

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes really."

"Since when?"

"I'm nice to you."

"...touche." I grumbled.

"What can I get you?" the barman asked.

"Whiskey on the rocks." Gold said.

"You always get that," I grumbled before ordering a strawberry daiquiri.

"And you always order that." Gold said smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him causing him to chuckle. I was suddenly hugged from behind and nearly fell out of my seat.

"Oh my gosh! Angel you made it. Yay!" Ruby squealed. I laughed and turned while hugging her back.

"Ruby I saw you like a day ago calm down." I replied.

"I know but I didn't think...well," she leaned in and whispered. "I didn't think _he_ would let you come." she whispered referring to Mr. Gold. I gasped and playfully swatted her arm.

"Oh hush. That was mean." I said giggling. A tap to my shoulder signaled that my drink was here. I took mine while scowling at Gold to see he was already ordering a second.

"Can I have a sip of that?" Ruby whispered. I took a drink of the sweat liquid and reveled in the slight burn. I shook my head.

"No, you are under age and I really don't feel like getting arrested."

"Oh come on. Who wouldn't like handcuffs and graham." Ruby commented. I heard Gold choke on his drink when I replied.

"Oh I know but he's just nice to look at. Not my type."

"And what is your type?" Mr. Gold asked. I blushed. Que awkward silence. I bit my lip and replied.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said giggling and ordered a chocolate wine this time smirking at Gold. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll talk to you later, that new hotty August just came in." Ruby said before scampering off.

"Who?" Gold asked.

"Some newcomer. I heard he was an author. He traveled the world too." I said absentmindedly thinking of how I wished I could leave this town. I heard the music cut off and the DJ announce Karaoke time. Which would end at 11:30. It was 8:30 now.

"Be right back." I said setting my drink down and walking over to where the DJ was to the left of the doors. I put in a request and waited.

"So what are you going to sing?" Mr. Gold asked before drinking more of his whiskey.

"You'll see." I said smiling. Ruby, and a couple others went up which were pretty good, then my name was called. People actually applauded and whistled causing me to blush. I guess they remembered me from the ball. I got the mike and felt my heart speed up with a little nervousness as the song began.(District 78- Toxic)

"_Baby can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm Falling_." I moved my body seductively with the music. Everyone seemed mesmerized.

"_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm loving it._

_Too high, can't come down_

_Losing my head spinning round and round_

_Do you feel me now._

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_Your toxic I'm slipping under_

_With the taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you and you know that you're toxic_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_It's getting late_

_To give you up_

_I took a sip_

_From your devil's cup_

_Slowly It's taken over me_

_Too high, can't come down_

_It's in the air and its all around_

_Can you feel me now_

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With the taste of your poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you and you know that you're toxic_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_." I made eye contact with Mr. Gold and kept it while we smirked at each other.

"_Intoxicated now with your love now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicated now with your love now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With the taste of your poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you and you know that you're toxic_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Toxic_." I ended looking away and bit my lip sexily. People cheered and clapped loudly.

Everyone clapped and cheered. I blushed and chuckled before bowing a bit and going back to my seat next to Gold.

"You get better each time." he said smiling with a twinkle in his eye. I smiled and thanked him. As the night wore on Mr. Gold and I drank and talked more than ever. We even told each other our secrets. I never knew he had a wife and son before. He told me he was still looking for his son who had disappeared. To lighten the mood I kinda flirted with him. Ok I really flirted with him.

Midnight was just a minute away. Hats and beads were passed out. I took pictures with Ruby, Mary Margaret, Emma, and surprisingly Mr. Gold. I kept giggling at his purple new years hat and beads. While watching the old TV on the wall the ball started to fall and everyone began counting. Mr. Gold had his arms wrapped around my waist while I counted with everyone else.

Once the countdown hit zero and the clock hit midnight, Mr. Gold spun me around quickly and put a hand under my chin then kissed me. I smiled into the kissed and returned it. I closed my eyes as I felt so many feelings. His arms held me tighter as I slipped mine around his lean shoulders. It felt as if it was just the two of us, no worries nor cares, sparks, fireworks, and everything in between were flying.

After what felt like an eternity of happiness, we pulled away. I said one word.

"Wow." I whispered smiling. He chuckled. I finally came down from cloud nine and noticed all the noise. People never even noticed what happened between us. They were to busy drinking, kissing their own beloved, or blowing their noise makers.

"Let's go home for some...privacy." I whispered into his ear.

"You sure?" he replied pulling away. I bit my lip and nodded while gazing into his eyes. He smiled and unwrapped his arms from my waist. I grabbed his arm as we left the diner without anyone noticing surprisingly and he drove us home, able to hold his liqueur and concentrate on the road even with me kissing his neck and throat. The alcohol in me gave me a lot more courage to show my feelings.

When we got to the house I broke the silence.

"Wait in your room while I slip into something more...comfortable." I whispered in his ear huskily. He smirked and obeyed after slipping me a kiss. I hurried up to my room before slipping of all my clothing and jewelry, freshening up 'down there' then slipping into robe. Completely nude underneath. I then sneaked back downstairs.

**Warning: Rated M starts**.

His door was open already and he was sitting on the edge of the queen size bed completely undressed with only black silk boxers on. I smirked at his look of awe as he looked me up and down while I leaned against the doorway allowing the robe to show my curves. I walked over to him and stopped in front of him. I watched his expression as I untied the robe and let it drop to the floor silently.

He reveled at my body. He was already beginning to become aroused. I smiled and bit my lip as I climbed on top of him. On knee on each side of his hips as I grasped his shoulders.

"Now I've only done this once so guide me if I do something wrong." I whispered to him drawing his eyes from my plump breasts to my eyes. He smiled and pulled me into a kiss. I lowered onto his boxers and started grinding. We both let out moans as we could feel each others arousal.

His mouth left mine and moved to my neck. I let out another moan as he found my spot. He continued to suck and bite at it. As seconds passed he grew harder as I grew wetter. I could feel my heartbeat in my vaginal muscles.

"Oh Gods! Take me now, please!" I shouted.

"Eager are we?" he teased as he flipped us over and slipped his boxers off tossing them somewhere in the room. We slipped under the covers and he positioned himself at my entrance.

"No turning back now love." he whispered before thrusting his large member into me. I threw my head back, arched my back, and moaned in satisfaction. He groaned and started moving slowly. I bucked my hips trying to speed him up but he held them down. I groaned.

"Not so fast love." he said then began kissing my neck and slowly picked up his pace. I sighed and moaned with each thrust. His member felt so amazing in me. He sped up more and this continued for I believe ten minutes before he pulled out.

"Noo!" I groaned. He shushed me.

"Get on your hands and knees." he said while throwing the covers from our sweaty bodies. I did as I was told and he grasped my hips the re-entered me and began pounding quick and hard. I screamed his name.

"That's right. Who do you belong to?" he panted out.

"You, oh gods, you only you. Please more!" I screamed as he hit my g-spot over and over. His fingers began to work my clitoris and I threw my head back against his shoulder and moaned his name once again. He seemed to forget about all pain in his leg and pounded into me relentlessly.

Moments later I felt pressure building in my muscles.

"Oh yes! Yes! Almost there! Mr. Gold!" I shouted as I came. My inner muscles contorting and spazzing around his thick and throbbing cock. He quickened his thrusts and grunted as he finally spurt his seed into me. Letting out a loud moan calling once again that name.

"Alina!" he moaned before we rolled to the side in the perfect spooning position panting.

"Oh. My. Gods." I said. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around me bringing a sheet up to cover us.

"Wow." I whispered. He laughed.

"No seriously, wow. That was the _first_ time I well had an orgasm. Damn." I said giggling as I was still coming down from my high.

"I thought you've done this before?" he teased as we lay together.

"Well yeah but for like five minutes. That was...wow." I said the smile still on my face.

"Jackson not that good?"

"Hush." I said then tightened my walls. He groaned.

"Another round?" he asked.

"Oh gods yes!" I said switching to get on top of him to ride him this time.

"My turn." I spoke matching his smirk. The rest of the night was filled with screams, moans, and groans before we finally collapsed exhausted. Me on top of him. We fell asleep around four am still connected.

**M scene over.**

I woke up with a large smile on my face. I sat up and noticed I was alone. I checked the alarm clock beside the table and noticed it was around noon. I smelt food and sat up. I bent and picked up my robe slipping it on before opening the door and walking to the kitchen.

"Gold?" I called not seeing him in the kitchen.

"In here." I heard him call from the dining room. I walked in to see him presenting a beautiful brunch. BLT's with chocolate milk and even a fresh rose in a vase in the middle of the table. I smiled and walked up to him getting on my tippy toes and kissing him. He smiled against my lips and lingered in kissing me before I pulled away.

"Hi." I greeted giggling. He smiled.

"Sleep well?" he asked pulling out a chair for me.

"Mmm very." I said smirking at him. He limped over to his chair and sat. we began eating and playing Footsie under the table only more adult version.

"I thought you would be at the shop."

"I thought we both deserved a day off." he replied taking a drink.

"Fair enough. So does this mean we're dating?" I asked tilting my head.

"I would hope so." he replied smirking. I giggled and nodded.

"Great." I said biting my lip and smiling. Oh I've fallen and I've fallen hard.

* * *

**R&R loves. Her Outfits are on my profile! There shall be a new character surprise in the next chapter and her memories returning. I hope you enjoyed this!**


	8. Chapter 8

Info: Jefferson had a fling with Alice which resulted in him having a daughter, grace. He doesn't find out he has a daughter until Alice dies during child birth, being only 16 and giving birth, so someone finds Jefferson and gives him Grace, raising her from then on. So this chapter will have my second favorite character Jefferson!

Well...the most recent reviews made me feel shitty. So excuse me for caring about the show and doing anything I could to get people to vote for it.

Disclaimer: I only own Alina/Angelina, Zachary, and Jacob/Jackson.

* * *

A ton of weird stuff had been happening lately. First I think someone is stalking me because I continue to see him out of the corner of my eye when I go on errands. Jackson had been acting weird lately too. I told him I was with Mr. Gold but he continued to give me flowers, poems, and even a necklace that I gave right back. All this has been going on a week.

Today was Thursday. It was around one pm and I was cleaning the clear counters with vinegar and newspaper when it happened. An earthquake. I gripped the corners of the counters as the earth rumbled. I heard a couple of glasses break and the lights flickered a moment before it was over.

"You okay!" I called out to Gold, whom was sitting in the back office.

"Fine dear, everything alright with you." he replied. I could hear concern laced in his words.

"Yeah." I said as I let go of the counter then walked back to the office. I noticed a couple a vases broken which were the sources of the glass breaking noise.

"I hope those weren't important." I said grabbing a broom.

"Don't worry about it, I'll clean up. I want you to go see what's going on." he said while standing up and taking the broom from me, his cane in his other hand.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'll stay here. Call me if something happens." he said handing a cell phone to me.

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can." I said then kissed him briefly. I grabbed my coat then left the shop. A crowd of people were headed towards the edge of town. Towards the mines so I followed them while bundling my jacket closer. It was still chilly out with scattered snow. When we all reached out destination there was already ambulances, fire trucks, and the sheriff's car there. The mayor was at the front of the crowd keeping control with her fake smile.

I tried to look over people to get a glimpse of what was happening but had no luck. I even walked around the crowd for an opening but still couldn't see. I jumped after feeling a hand on my shoulder.

"Alina? Is that you?" a voice asked. I turned to see a man in his mid twenties with brown hair and...a white streak just like mine! I gasped as images flooded my vision. I put my hand to his cheek once they were over. My knees felt weak. "Zachary." I whispered smiling. Tears slipped from my eyes. My knees finally buckled as I fainted. I had found my brother, or rather he found me.

~**Fairytale land~**

_Rumpelstiltskin was spinning at the wheel while I was polishing and dusting the room when suddenly a man dropped from a purple haze right onto the table. A hat following after him. I stared in surprise while Rumpel sighed annoyed._

"_Can't you make a better entrance?" he asked the man who was now dusting himself off. _

"_Tried, but you moved the table. I thought it was in the center of the room not near the windows, since when do you have the curtains open?" the man replied._

"_I didn't move it she did," he said pointing at me. "She also opened the curtains." Rumpel replied getting up from his seat at the spinning wheel. The man finally noticed me and smiled._

"_Hi, the name's Jefferson, some call me hatter." the man said grabbing my hand and kissing it. I looked to Rumpel before replying._

"_I'm-"_

"_No one. Just a possession_." _Rumpel interrupted me. I knew it shouldn't hurt me that he said it but it did hurt._ _I didn't want to show emotion in front of them so I excused myself and rushed to the garden barely hearing Jefferson say, "I think you upset her."_

_Ten minutes and a couple tears later I finished tending to the flowers when I voice startled me from my thoughts._

"_A beautiful girl like you shouldn't cry over a man like him." _

_I turned to see Jefferson sitting on the concrete bench in front of the swan water fountain._

"_I can't help it. I just thought...never mind." I said keeping rumpel and I's business to myself._

"_Well...I can take you to a place better than this. The flowers actually talk and sing where I'm from." he said patting the seat beside him. I sat next to him._

"_Really?! Where do you come from?" I asked curiously._

"_Wonderland." he replied. I gasped._

"_I thought that place was just a fairytale. I could only dream of it." I said smiling. He returned the smile._

"_Come with me. I'll show you it." He said standing up and offering his hand. I was incredibly tempted. He was almost like a knight in shining armor come to whisk me away. But I was happy here with Rumpel. Even if he only saw me as a 'possession'. _

"_As much as I'd love to, I can't. I have to stay here. I'm bound to Rumpelstiltskin. I can't leave without him or his permission." I replied._

"_I'm sure he wouldn't notice." he said grabbing my wrist and dragging me along while taking his hat from his head. I tried to pull my hand back._

"_No! I can't. Please let go." I pleaded._

"_What's going on?" Rumpel's voice stopped Jefferson. His grip loosened and I was finally able to get free. Rumpel pulled me behind him forcibly. _

"_I was just going to take her for a bit. I'll bring her back." Jefferson tried to play it off like nothing but the anger didn't leave Rumpel's face. _

"_No one takes my things." he said in a low dangerous voice. Jefferson put his hands up defensively still holding the hat. _

"_How about a deal?" Jefferson asked. Rumpel narrowed his eyes. "You let me borrow her for say," he tilted his head from side to side while thinking. "A month, instead of the tea. And I'll bring back what you want." Jefferson proposed. I had no idea what he was speaking about. Rumpel sighed through his nose._

"_One week tops." he said._

"_Deal." Jefferson accepted. Putting his hand out to shake. Rumpel shook it harshly._

"_My lady." Jefferson held a hand out. I looked to Rumpel unsure._

"_Let me speak with her a moment." Rumpel said leading me a little ways away. Jefferson put his hands up again and turned to look at the fish in the fountain._

"_Be careful of him. He isn't used to the ways of this world." Rumpel said not taking his eyes from Jefferson._

"_But you said I was just a possession. Why would you care." I said a little angrily._

"_I only said that to protect my reputation. Just please trust me and be careful around him and his land. It's more dangerous than this one." he said. Before I could reply Jefferson spoke up from the fountain._

"_Are you finished? It's almost tea time." he said putting away the pocket watch he was looking at._

"_Remember. One week. If you don't have her back." Rumpel let the threat hang in the air left to Jefferson's imagination._

"_I know. I know." he said then threw his hat which spun and created a purple swirling cloud. I gaped at the sight. _

"_Shall we?" Jefferson asked holding a hand out. I looked to Rumpel to reassure him I'd be fine before grabbing Jefferson's hand. He pulled me with him as we jumped into the portal. We landed in a room full of doors. He pulled a curtain aside to show a mirror. He looked to me._

"_Ladies first." he said smirking._

"_What do you mean? It's just a mirror."_

"_To those who aren't from here yeah but just walk through it. Watch." he said before walking right through it then coming back. _

"_See?" I still look unsure but walked through it. I gasped as what I saw. Giant mushrooms and insects. Huge flowers with faces. It all made me feel as if I were an insect myself. My hand was grabbed as Jefferson forced me into a run._

"_I'll introduce you to the ladies." he said smirking. He lead me to a titanic flower patch. Flower choir was more like it. They all were singing beautifully. In front we small colorful pansies, on the sides were adorable dandelions and tiger lilies, in the center were red, pink, and white orchids. All led by a gorgeous red rose. The stopped when Jefferson approached._

"_Here for more petals hatter?" the rose asked scornfully. I looked to him confused._

"_Well yes as well as introduce a guest to wonderland. This is...you know I didn't catch your name." he faded off._

"_I'm Alina." I said curtseying. The pansies in the front giggled. While the orchids whispered to one another. The rose hushed them._

"_Is she anything like that dreadful weed Alice?" the rose asked. She gave me the impression of one of those strict teachers princesses have and hate._

"_I should hope not. She was too clingy." Jefferson then snickered. I glared at him. I did not appreciate being made fun of._

"_Would you mind if a sung a song with you?" I asked politely. It's been a while since I've sung. The orchids gasped and started whispering again as if they were insulted. The rose hushed them again. Then chuckled._

"_Of course child, but don't feel discouraged if you can't, well, sound good." she said smirking. The orchids and pansies giggled._

_The grass around us rubbed their blades together sounding like a true orchestra. The dandelions and tiger lilies pounded and roared together sounding like drums. I closed my eyes and listened to it as the flowers waited for me to start. Chuckling and gossiping under their breaths._

"Sometimes in this life we hear

Calling from somewhere

Sometimes it is loud and clear

Sometimes it's so softly there_." I heard them gasp. Surprised at my angelic voice. I smiled and opened my eyes continuing. Jefferson was looking at me with admiration. A genuine smile on his face._

"Sometimes it is in the sea

Sometimes in the sky

Sometimes it's in you and me

And sometimes it's a cry._" the flowers joined me in the next verse._

"Open your heart

I am calling you

Right from the very start

Your wounded heart was calling, too

Open your arms

You will find the answer

When you answer to the Call._" I continued to sing as they fade out._

"Sometimes it is in desire

Or in the love we fear

Then the call keeps calling us

'Till the fear will disappear_." the rose then joined me._

**When we have no dance to dance**_" the rose sang then I joined._

"The call is in the song

When we have no voice to sing

Then the call is calling strong_.__" now the flowers joined in again._

"Open your heart

I am calling you

Right from the very start

Your wounded heart was calling, too

Open your arms

You will find the answer

When you answer to the Call_." as we faded out the grass, dandelions, and tiger lilies continued with their own solo._

"Open your heart

I am calling you

Right from the very start

Your wounded heart was calling, too.

Open your arms

You will find the answer

When you answer to

Open your heart, your heart

And you will find the answer

To the Call!_" we finished in triumph. The blades of grass clapping together acting as an audience. I giggled and curtsied. _

"_Well done child. Much better than that weed." the rose said but sneered when mentioning Alice._

"_Well I'll take some petals and we'll be on our way." Jefferson spoke up. The petals must be what Rumpel wants. Each of the flowers took a single petal from their bodies/face and put it in Jefferson's hat which then made them go to Rumpel I presume. _

"_Thank you very much!" Jefferson said and flipped his hat onto his head. He put a hand on my lower back and began pushing me lightly to walk away from the flowers. _

"_It was nice singing with you!" I shouted before they were out of view. I then heard them faintly begin singing again._

"_Where are we headed next?" I asked not noticing the sun setting as we headed into a forest._

"_My home. It's getting late and we have a party to go to tomorrow."_

"_What kind of party? What will I wear?" I asked eagerly. This was all so amazing and beautiful._

"_A tea party with some dear friends of mine. Don't worry I have some clothes for you." he said. I nodded and we continued walking in silence. A moment later it was broken by a stomach growling. I laughed nervously. _

"_Sorry, I didn't get to eat before we left. I hope Rumpel ate, he sometimes forgets to." I said thoughtfully._

"_Ah don't worry 'bout him. He'll be fine. Here." he said grabbing a flapping thing from midair and taking the head off with a pop along with the legs._

"_What is it?"_

"_A bread and butterfly." he said getting another one and taking a bit out of it while handing the other to me. I looked at it cautiously but took a bite anyway since he was eating it fine. It tasted like plain bread and delicious butter. Butter was hard to churn for me so I rarely made it but bread was easy to get in the marketplace. I smiled and finished the rest._

"_Here. This is one of my favorite bushes. Has a berry of every kind. Just don't eat the red round ones. Their poisonous." he said plucking some blue berries and eating them. I giggled and grabbed some strawberries._

"_Wait here, my house is just ahead I'll go get a basket and we'll make a pie tomorrow." he said before running ahead. I giggled and continued to eat berries. Suddenly I heard some twigs break from a bush a few feet away. I froze and stopped eating. Keeping my eyes on the bush. Two voices began whispering to each other. I grabbed the sharpest looking stick near me._

"_Whose there? Show yourselves." I commanded with my voice a little shaky. Two round short twins stepped out of the bushes talking to one another._

"_Is that Alice?"_

"_No Alice has blonde hair."_

"_I thought she had brown."_

"_Even if she did it didn't have a white part in it." they continued speaking as if I weren't there. They seemed harmless so I lowered the stick and raised an eyebrow as they continued to talk about Alice._

"_I'm back! Oh! Hi tweedles." Jefferson said. He had returned without his hat but with a basket._

"_You know them?" I asked._

"_Of course. We tell stories all the time. Their quite fun with games too. How have you been?" he asked them after explaining to me who they were._

"_Fine." they replied simultaneously twiddling with their hands. _

"_We were gonna pick berries." one said._

"_Cause we're hungry." the other finished._

"_Well theirs another bush further down that way. This one is almost out of nonpoisonous." Jefferson told them pointing back the way we came._

"_Thanks hatter." they said before walking away continuing to look back at me as if I was a new creature from another world._

"_So! Let's pick some berries then head to the house." Jefferson gained my attention again. I smiled and nodded before picking strawberries while he picked raspberries and blueberries. We finished then got to his two story small house just as it got really dark. Jefferson told me it isn't safe to be outside after dark because of the jabberwocky that roamed the forest. I asked him what a jabberwocky was as he showed me my room. He told me to change then he'd tell me a 'bedtime story' I chuckled._

_After I found some night wear and changed I settled into the comfy bed in the small room upstairs. Downstairs was his bedroom, bathing room, and a kitchen. Across from the room I was in was an room he said he made hats in. He came back into the room still in his clothes and told me the story of the jabberwocky. It was spooky but I've heard worse. I soon started to nod off so he left._

_The next day I changed into a colorful set of clothes then we baked three pies from the berries we ate and planned to eat them at the tea party. I met his friends the march hare and sleepy dormouse whom only slept whilst we conversed. Instead of eating the pies we instead got into a food fight. When it was over we were left with eating pie off each other. March even licked my face! I laughed so hard and laughed even harder when Jefferson shoved more pie in march's face while licking the other side. I even fell out of my chair. _

_After the party, Jefferson led me to a nearby river where we could bathe. Once we finished he gave me another set of clothes and said it was time to take me back._

"_But it hasn't been a week." I said as I stepped out of the guest room changed and holding my maid clothes in my arms._

"_Time passes differently here unfortunately. A day and night is a week in your land." Jefferson replied as we went down the stairs and out the door. His hat on his head._

"_Oh I was wondering why I was more tired than usual." I replied. "I was having so much fun here though." I said sadly. He laughed._

"_Me too. I enjoyed your company. Maybe I'll visit you from time to time." he said smiling._

"_I'd like that." I said. We continue to converse until we went through the mirror. He spun his hat and we jumped through the portal landing in the garden in the spot we left. Rumpel was there waiting tapping his foot angrily with his arms crossed. I chuckled. _

"_You're two hours late." he said to Jefferson. _

"_That's my fault. I took a while getting changed." I said. He then noticed what I was wearing.(outfit is on my profile. The polyvore link.) Too much skin was showing for this land._

"_What. Are. You. Wearing?" he asked. I couldn't read his expression. I was shivering uncontrollably from the cold. I forgot it was winter in this land._

"_Um.."_

"_Alice left it behind so I gave it to Alina." Jefferson explained for me. _

"_Go change and get your chores done." he commanded pointing a thumb to the castle._

"_Yes sir." I said doing a small curtsy before heading inside. Neglecting to notice the growing bulge in Rumpel's pants and Jefferson's smug smirk._

_I changed into a clean and more appropriate dress then did my chores. Rumpel came down from his tower later and immediately went to his wheel. Not speaking a word. I suspected he was angry so I just left him alone. There was plenty of snow on the ground so I went to put unused blankets on the plants. _

_(This next paragraph is from chapter five and continues in chapter five)_

_I was currently outside the castle door making sure the plants around the walls were covered and warm when I heard my name called, but it wasn't Rumpel who had called me. I turned to the sound and in the distance I saw a figure collapse at the edge of the castle. I gasped and gathered the skirts of my dress while running to them._

_When I reached them I kneeled to see who it was. They were on their stomach but I could tell it was a young man. I rolled him over to see if he was alive. The man was Jacob!_

**Storybrooke~**

I woke up gasping.

"Angelina." I heard my other name and turned to Mr. Gold who was in the chair next to my bed. I was in the hospital.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"You fainted. A man claiming to be your brother brought you here. You've been in a coma for a month." he explained. I then recognized him and my eyes widened. I looked down at my hands in my lap.

"I remember." I murmured.

"What?" he didn't hear me.

"I remember Rumpel." I stated looking him in the eye. His eyes widened and he smiled.

* * *

R&R! I made it long for you guys. Its not gibberish. Next chapter will reveal what episode we are on since she slept for a it's also inappropriate for women to show their elbows in the medieval days but wonderland was written in the Victorian age so big difference in fashion. Rumpel made her change for decency.

**If you love Once Upon A Time as much as I do then go vote for it in the people's choice awards! it's in two categories. Sci-fi/fantasy and tv drama. Please let it win an award! I know it's tempting to vote for doctor who but doctor who has plenty of lovings and once upon a time needs more! if it wins then I'll write an chapter of doctor who and this crossover. A.k.a. my oc and rumple encounter the doctor, go on an adventure with him, then come back to storybrooke or the enchanted Forest. I love you all please vote!**

**There! I fixed it and got rid of the gibberish and gave you a chapter! Happy now!? -_-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Did anyone else notice that Mr. Gold was wearing a 50 shades of grey tie? Lol you know Belle read the book and Rumpel did that for her X3. It was in the 1/6/13 episode. Lots is gonna happen in this chapter so enjoy! By the way. I successfully got my High School Diploma/GED! Yay! so pretty soon ill start online college either this month or August. Still working on it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Alina/Angelina, Zachary, and Jacob/Jackson.**

**_Hat Trick will be happening before Skin Deep. To fit in with my story. You'll see why._**

**Well. I can't stop crying. My heart is literally broken from what happened in the 1/13/13 episode. Sorry if this chapter gets depressing**.

**Warning: sex scene**

* * *

Before Rumpel was able to speak Dr. Whale came into the room. I couldn't recall who he was in the previous land.

"Well I see sleeping beauty is finally awake. You've missed quite a lot." he said looking up from the chart he was holding.

"I'll inform her when she is released _this afternoon_." Rumpel told him. Stressing 'this afternoon'. Dr. Whale nodded briefly before continuing.

"You're in good enough health to return home but I want you to take it easy. We were lucky enough to keep the baby alive, but now that you are awake-"

"Wait what?" I interrupted him. Looking between Rumpel and Dr. Whale. "I'm pregnant?" I asked smiling unable to contain my happiness and excitement. Rumpel glare at Dr. Whale. I assumed he wanted to be the one to pass on the news. He grabbed my hand in his.

"Yes, love. You're a month and a half pregnant." Rumpel said smiling. I could see he was happy as well.

"I was wondering why my period was late." I said giggling. He chuckled. Dr. Whale cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well Ms. Wytch I'll just run a couple more tests then you'll be free to go." Dr. Whale informed me. I nodded my thanks. He left the room. Rumpel waited a bit before speaking.

"You remember everything? The curse?"

"Yes! Wait. Where's Zachary?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Zachary, my brother. He triggered the memories. I thought he was dead." I answered.

"I sent him off."

"Why?"

"I don't trust him."

"He's my brother!"

"Yes but he abandoned you!"

"What if he didn't have a choice?"

Rumpel was silent. His lips set in a thin line. I won the argument. He sighed defeated.

"I'll call him, he gave me his number to call when you woke up." he said. I nodded before he left the room as nurses got there to run tests.

Once the tests ran clear and were good I was put back into the room with a change of clothes.

"Lina!" Zachary exclaimed with a smile while gently hugging me as I stood from the wheelchair the nurses used to move me.

"I thought I lost you!" he whispered in my ear. Rumpel cleared his throat.

"Oh! Zack this is-"

"Mr. Gold." he interrupted me holding a hand out. Zachary shook it.

"I know, we've met." Zachary replied. I could feel the tension in the air.

"Um, why don't you two talk while I change?" I suggested whilst guiding them from the room. I closed the door for privacy.

I quickly changed and gathered my things before an argument broke out. I opened the door to find silence. Rumpel stood from a chair.

"Where's Zachary?" I asked.

"He had to go back to work." Rumpel replied.

"Where's he work?" I asked as Rumpel put a hand to my lower back guiding me to the elevator to leave.

"The hardware store." he replied.

"Oh. He always did like fiddling with things." I then smiled fondly. "I remember he fixed my music box when it broke, then my rocking horse when I was like five." I said giggling. Rumpel smiled. I'm still getting used to seeing him looking so...normal.

We made it outside and to his Lincoln. It was around one in the afternoon. He drove us to the diner where we ate lunch and he told me all that I missed. I lost my appetite when he informed me of Graham's death, Emma is the new sheriff. A newcomer had come to town whom Rumpel was suspicious of. Katherine had gone missing and Snow was suspected of murdering her because she and David a.k.a. prince James were having an affair. They are supposed to be together.

"I missed that much?" I asked extremely surprised. Before he could answer I felt the food coming back up. Which I quickly ran to the bathroom. I made it just in time before the morning sickness got to me. Ruby came in a moment later.

"Angel?" she called. Informing me that she didn't have her memories.

"In here!" I replied from the second stall where I was kneeled in front of the toilet.

"Mr. Gold told me to check on you. Are you okay?" she asked concerned while rubbing my back.

"Fine. I'll be out in a minute. Go tell him it was morning sickness kicking in." I said.

"Alright. Congrats by the way. On the baby and getting your brother back." she replied before leaving. I sniffled before blowing my nose and wiping my eyes. I flushed the toilet and straightened myself out before returning to the table. Rumpel had just finished paying the bill and already had the to go boxes.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"That's alright dearie. I've been through this before." he informed me. Reminding me he used to have a wife and son. "Ready to go?" he asked standing from the booth. I nodded and headed to the door with him.

On our way out we ran into Jefferson.

"Oh. Hi Jefferson!" I said forgetting I was supposed to call him Jeffrey in this world. He tilted his head then smiled. His hair was cut.

"Lina. Nice to see you again. And you." he replied nodding to Rumpel, who in return gave him a tight lipped smile. We were blocking the doorway so Jefferson followed us outside.

"It's been quite some time." I said smiling softly.

"I wasn't sure you even remembered me. I've been following you for a bit." he said. I furrowed my brows and tried to hide my scowl.

"Sorry that came out creepy." he said chuckling. I couldn't blame him. He was the _mad_ hatter after all.

"Yeah."

"Lina." Rumpel tried to usher me to the car.

"Hang on." I said. He scowled at Jefferson before getting in and waiting.

"How bout we catch up over tea tomorrow at noon? In the park under the willow tree?" he asked.

"Sure. Sounds great." I said before hugging him goodbye and getting into the car. Rumpel was scowling at Jefferson through the rearview mirror. I flicked his arm.

"What?" he said as if he weren't doing anything bad.

"Relax, love. He's just a friend and so not my type anyway." I said then spoke seriously. "I love you Rumpel. I always will, never forget that." I said putting my hand on his cheek. His eyes softened.

"After all the things you know I've done and more, why do you stay with me?" he asked. I smiled fondly.

"Because I accept you for who you are. I know there is good in you and there will always be a reason you do what you need to. I found out long ago that our love is worth fighting for. I will never stop fighting and I will never give you up or leave you. I love you with all my heart, body, mind, and soul, Rumpelstiltskin. I am yours just as you are mine." I finished. He had tears in his eyes and he smiled before he leaned over and kissed me passionately. After a moment we parted. Our foreheads touching.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"Always." I replied. We pulled apart and went home. He informed me it was Saturday. Valentines day was next Friday. I cuddled into his side as he had an arm around my shoulders and we watched the Harry Potter series of this world. Laughing/chuckling at the supposed magic. Rumpel actually tried some of the spells and made them work with his own magic just to make me laugh.

Puss had gone off on his own and only returned for what he wanted. He became the towns cat. Rumpel told me I still needed to call him Mr. Gold around town until the curse is broken. He will still call me Lina because it fits as a nickname with my other name Angelina. After having dinner we went to bed together. Happy to be in each others arms.

I woke up sometime around three in the morning with a major hunger and craving for pickles. I slowly tried to get out of Rumpel's arms. Key word: tried. He only pulled me closer. I giggled softly. I then had a crazy idea. I reached over and grabbed the tall red lamp he had on his bedtable and slowly slid down while replacing myself with the lamp. Once I successfully got up from bed I held a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't burst out laughing at the sight of Rumpel cuddling with a lamp.(I would love you forever if someone drew this scene for me.)

I tiptoed out of the room and to the kitchen. I closed the door so the light wouldn't wake him up. I turned the lights on and raided the fridge. I searched high and low but couldn't find one single pickle anywhere. The closest would be the relish but it was the sweet kind. I heard the door of the bedroom open and Rumpel came slugging into the kitchen. I was still kneeled in front of the fridge looking through the drawers.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I didn't stop what I was doing.

"Looking for sour pickles." I replied. Something cold tapped my shoulder. I turned to see a groggy Rumpel holding a jar of pickles that I already set on the counter...I just searched the kitchen for two hours...and it was right in front of me.

He smirked as I snatched it from him. I opened it and leaned against the counter. I moaned after taking the first bite. He began making coffee and cleaning up my mess.

"So." I said breaking the silence. I was on my third pickle when he leaned next to me sipping from his coffee cup.

"Enjoy the lamp?" I asked trying to contain my giggles.

"Not really. Too stiff for me." he replied seriously. I choked on the pickle as I laughed. I closed the jar and put it away still coughing. Rumpel had a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

"So why are you up early?" I asked him while I began to make an omelet for him.

"The lamp tried to go too far." he said. I burst out laughing again.(I'm having too much fun with this, I'm sorry. I'm kinda high on my pain pills cause my back is out and I'm on my period.)

"No, I always wake up around this time. As a spinner I had to get up at sunrise to check the sheep." he informed me. I nodded while flipping the almost done omelet.

"I usually wake up at sunrise too. Being a maid and all." he nodded. Still groggy and waking up. My stomach gurgled and I had to run to the bathroom.

When I returned Rumpel was already eating. My throat burned from the pickle juice and stomach acid. I sighed as I sat across from him.

"I hate morning sickness. And I must have peed 20 something times. Sorry if that was too much." I said while massaging my temples. I skipped right to the worse stuff of the pregnancy. I just hope it doesn't last all the way through.

"Nope." he said finishing the omelet.

"I'm gonna go to the park today. Meet with Jefferson for a little catch up. Once I tell him I'm preggers I'm sure he'll back off." I said to stop him from scowling.

"He better." I heard him mumble. I cleaned up his plate and started cleaning the house. He sat and watched the Sunday morning news and weather. Once I was finished around nine I took a quick shower and changed into a white frilled blouse and black skirt leaving my undies off for what I was planning to do.

He was watching more of the Harry Potter when I walked up behind him. I began to massage his bare shoulders. He sighed in content and leaned his head back.

"Did you miss me?" I whispered in his ear. I felt him shudder.

"Of course I did."

"We still have some time before I go to the park." I said suggestively. He chuckled darkly and smirked. He opened his eyes and watched me walk around the couch to stand in front of him. I put a knee on either side of his silk covered hips. A smirk on my face as I began to gently grind on him. He groaned and threw his head back as he felt my wetness through his pajama pants.

I smirk and continued to grind until I felt he was fully erect. I rose and allowed him to pull his pant down enough to free his rock hard erection. His full eight inch length. I guided it into my womb and began rocking. I moaned in content. He pulled me closer and gave my neck attention. I could already feel an orgasm coming. This pregnancy must be the cause. I'm thankful it.

I began to grind faster. I let out a long moan as I came. Rumpel shuddered in pleasure but still had yet to come. He guided me to lay on the couch as he tossed off his pants. Never once did he slide out he start a slow pace. In and out. Over and over. He continued to kiss my neck.

"Oh Rumpel." I moaned. He smiled against my neck. Happy to hear his real name. He began to speed up and play with my right breast but a pained moaned stopped him.

"They're tender." I whispered. He settled for caressing my waist and hips as he slid in and out. I could tell he was holding back. Afraid of hurting me or the baby. He began to speed up his thrusts as he came close to his release. I felt pressure build once again as another orgasm was on it's way. He moaned my name as he felt my walls tighten once again.

I let out a scream and clawed his back as I orgasmed harder a second time.

"Fuck!" he shouted as he spurt his hot seed within me.

"Oh Rumpelstiltskin!" I cried. His hips continued to do quick, short, uneven thrusts as he emptied himself in me. He finally rolled onto the floor as he finished. His penis still trying to pump sperm out but it seemed he was dry. He panted and smirked at me from the floor. I giggled at him. He slowly went soft and was able to limp to the shower where I joined him for another round while my clothes went through a quick wash.

I climbed out of the shower and put my once again clean clothes back on as I let him finish washing. I slid on some panties and white sandals then checked the clock. It was eleven thirty. It took fifteen minutes to walk to the park so I had time to make a small picnic for Jefferson and I. Nothing fancy. Lemons, pickles, grapes, and tuna sandwiches. I finished packing the basket as Rumpel came out in nothing but a towel around his waist. Drying his hair with another.

"I'll be back later." I said before giving him a brief kiss. He grabbed my waist and pulled me against him.

"Do you really have to go?" he mumbled into my neck. I chuckled and pulled away before I was tempted to do more.

"Yes. I promised. But I promise when I return I'll give you a present." I spoke softly kissing him and gently sliding a finger on his cock through the towel. He groaned against my lips. I chuckled and pulled away.

"I'm already going to be late. I'll see you later and call if I need anything." I said as I walked out the door. I walked quickly to the park almost getting sick on the way. When I made it to the willow I couldn't see Jefferson anywhere. I looked all around before I let out a cry as I was pulled inside the tree's vines.

I heard Jefferson's laughter and turned to see him laughing at me. A tea party all set up on a picnic blanket. Including a daffodil in a vase.

"Shush. You surprised me." I said while sitting down and setting the basket beside me. He sat across from me and began pouring tea.

"What's in the basket?" he asked nodding to it.

"Lunch. And some snacks. Mr. Gold says I should eat healthy but I just hope it doesn't come back up. I'm still in the morning sickness phase."

"Wait what? Morning sickness?" he asked concerned and possibly hurt.

"I took out the lemon slices and put one with my tea and sucking on another. I'd been craving sour things. I made a face before continuing.

"I thought everyone knew. This being a small town and Dr. Whale's girls being gossipers. Anyway, I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed happily. Sucking on the lemon slice once more.

"Whose is it?" he asked taking a sip from his tea.

"Mr. Gold's of course." I replied. He choked.

"Rumpelstiltskin's?" he whispered. I nodded and took a sip of my tea.

"I never saw him as the fatherly type." he said glaring at the tree trunk.

"Hush. You don't know him like I do."

"Do you even love him?"

"Of course I do! With all my heart! Why are you asking? What's bothering you?" I asked. Getting out the sandwiches.

"Forget it. Forget I ever said anything." he grumbled before biting into his sandwich. I copping his action looking up into the branches before getting an idea. I was weak in the previous land but maybe since I practiced magic without knowing it. I got stronger. I reached up a hand and grabbed a vine. I pulled it to my lips and kissed it. I smiled as a pink flower grew in the place I kissed.

"Since when were you able to do that?" Jefferson asked.

"A while. In the other land I am The Light One. Whilst Rumpel is-"

"The Dark One."

"Exactly."

"You're either made for each other or destined to fight." he said and finished his sandwich before digging into the grapes. I scowled at him.

"I believe it's the first." I said smiling fondly. It was silent a moment before he spoke.

"I just remembered I have different teas in the car. I have one that is good for pregnancies. I'll go get it." Jefferson said standing up and walking through the vines. This was going well so far. My phone vibrated from in the basket.

"_Everything alright?_" a text from Rumpel.

"_Fine. Quit worrying my love, I should be home in an hour or less._" I sent the reply and closed the phone. Putting it back into the basket as Jefferson returned with a small white packet and a thermos travel cup. I smiled as he sat and put the tea leaves and powder into the empty teapot before pouring hot water from the thermos in it. We let it sit for a moment a continued talking.

"I have a daughter now. She's eight. Turns out uh I got Alice pregnant. She died though giving birth Grace which passed her onto me." he said as he nibbled on the grapes. I bit into a pickle.

"Oh I'm sorry. But at least you have Grace right?" I asked. He got a sad look in his eyes and shook his head.

"She doesn't even know who I am. She lives with people she believes are her parents when really they were our neighbors. It's because of Regina I'm not with her."

"I'm sorry. Well one day Regina will get what's coming to her. I'm amazed Henry turned out so well after being raised by her. She is responsible for killing my family. But at least I have my brother now." I said positively. He made a small smile.

"The tea should be ready now." he said smiling wide and pouring the tea into my cup. I added sugar, cream, and plenty of lemon before taking a sip.

"It's yummy." I said smiling and drinking more. I felt a light tingle on my tongue. I went to reach for another pickle but began to see double. My eyes grew heavy.

"Something wrong?" Jefferson asked smiling. My smile disappeared. He drugged me! I tried to stand but ended up stumbling. Jefferson caught me.

"Woah, take it easy. Let's get you to the car shall we?" he said picking me up bridal style. I couldn't hold myself up anymore.

"Rumble wull get yu." I slurred out as Jefferson carried me to his car.

"I'd like to see him try." was the last thing I heard before I fully blacked out.

* * *

R&R loves! Working on the next chapter now.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own Alina/Angelina, Zachary, and Jacob/Jackson.

Warning: Death will be in this chapter and some of you might be sensitive to it.

* * *

I awoke to soft silk sheets. I felt extremely groggy and weak. I could barely lift a leg. I observed my surroundings. I was in a red and white room. The bed I was in had red see through curtains, red blankets, white sheets, and white pillows. There was a dresser directly across from the bed with a door on either side of it I assumed were the bathroom and closet. A door to the right that most likely led to a hallway. To my left was a window with a large sill in front for laying or relaxing. A book case full of books next to the window.

As minutes passed I was slowly able to shake off the drug and lift myself up. I tossed the blankets off and was thankful I was still in the same clothes. The white lamp on the beside table provide a little light. I looked at a clock on the beside table. The time read nine twelve. I looked outside and saw it was dark. Rumpel would be looking for me by now.

I heard footsteps approach the door and laid back down feigning sleep. I then heard the lock click and the door open slowly allowing more light to stream in. I heard steps approach the bed. Something was set down on the bedside table and I felt the bed sink next to me as someone sat down. My hair was then petted, then my face was stroked by calloused fingers. I recognized them as Jefferson's.

He sighed before leaving the room, locking the door behind him. I opened my eyes and watched as the light in the hallway turned off and his footsteps faded away. I sat up and looked at what he set down. A tray with a sandwich and...lemons. I smiled softly. At least he seemed to care. I turned the lamp on a higher setting and ate the meal. I then explored the room and used the bathroom to relieve my bladder. I felt groggy once again. The bastard drugged the food! It seemed he wasn't taking risks. I wasn't able to make it to bed before I collapsed onto the floor with a loud thump, my vision fading to black once again.

I woke up feeling less groggy then before. I looked at the clock to see it was 6 am and the tray was gone. I was back in the bed. I felt morning sickness kick in once again and ran to the bathroom. Running into the corner because of the drug but I barely made it to the toilet.

I sighed and flushed the toilet laying down on the cool tile. I looked to the hot tub built into the floor. A shower built into the ceiling. Oils and soaps surrounded the tub. Buttons on the left side to control the water temperature, jets, and ceiling shower. I noticed a drain in the middle of the room for excess water.

I got up and walked over to the dresser and found some clothes. Oddly in my size. I grabbed a white sundress and went back to the bathroom and took a relaxing bath making sure to lock the door. Even though I was pretty sure Jefferson had a key.

In the middle of the bath I heard the bedroom door open and Jefferson come in. He walked quickly to the bathroom door and jiggled the handle.

"You think I would leave it unlocked?" I asked harshly.

"That would of been nice!" he quipped. I rolled my eyes and finished washing my hair before turning on the shower to rinse it. I heard him unlock the door causing my eyes to shoot open. Luckily the soap was rinsed. I turn the shower of and the jets on to hide my body from his view. I took no chances and still covered my self up. The tub was deep with seats so I did not have to kneel or squat.

He opened the door slowly.

"Are you decent?" he asked. His head was turned. I glared.

"Does it matter?" I shot back. He sighed before turning. His eyes remained locked with mine.

"I'm keeping you here for your own protection." he said as he came in with towels in hand. I had forgotten them.

"What would I need protecting from?"

"Who do you think?"

"He wouldn't hurt me. If I were you I'd be very worried for myself." I said.

"You will not be leaving here." he said harshly before leaving the room and slamming the door. I rolled my eyes. Then finished up and got out. I dried myself off and got dressed. I put my other clothes in the hamper before leaving the room. I checked the door to see it was locked. I sighed and walked over to the window. I opened it and saw it was a three story drop. Of course. How cliche.

I looked around the room and noticed the curtains were quite long as were the blankets on the bed. I smirked. He underestimates me. I quickly tied the blankets and curtains together before knotting them loosely, on purpose, on the curtain rod. I went in the bathroom and grabbed one of the large glass oil bottles by its neck the went back to the window. I threw the line out and quickly hid in the closet then listened.

Sure enough I heard Jefferson run down the hallway and unlock the door before bursting in the room and running to the window. Thinking I was climbing down. I sneak out of the closet and behind him. I raised the bottle and then hit him as hard as I could. The glass shattered and he went down knocked out cold. Never mess with a pregnant woman. I quickly grabbed his keys and ran from the room.

I heard mumbling come from the room across from mine and went back. I quickly unlocked it with the skeleton key on the ring. I opened it to find Mary Margaret tied up. I quickly untied her.

"How did you get here? I thought you were arrested." I said as we began running out the door and down the stairs.

"I was but there was a key in the cell I used it to escape." she replied as we made it out the front door.

"Where's that man?" she asked as we began running down the path having no time to hot wire the car.

"Jefferson? I knocked him out but he should be awake by now. Sure enough we heard a car start speeding down the road. We broke of into the woods running for our lives. I suddenly felt sick.

"Not now." I was able to say before stopping and puking into the bushes.

"Keep going, get Mr. Gold and tell him where I am if I don't make it." I said before puking again. She was about to protest but we heard Jefferson start running our way. She nodded before running again. I hoped she knows the way back to town. I stood back up and began to run again. Jefferson not far behind.

A gunshot rang through the air. He had a gun! I had to keep going though. Another shot rang out. Although this one didn't miss. It hit me in my left hip. How did he get in front of me?! I collapsed onto the ground and looked up at him in pain. Holding my wound. I started crying once I realized where it really hit. The left side of my womb.

He walked up to me panting. Trying to catch his breath.

"You shouldn't have run." he said.

"What have you done!" I shouted at him as I held my wound attempting to stop the bleeding. He then noticed where he it and concern shown in his eyes. I continued to cry as I lost more blood. Pain shooting through my hip, leg and side as he picked me up.

"Please! Just let me go. Please save it." I continued to sob. I ran to his car with me in his arms. He set me in the front seat. Mary Margaret was knock out in the back seat with a bleeding leg. More tears streamed down my leg.

He drove us to the house quickly and left me in the car whilst putting Mary Margaret inside. I began to feel faint as he returned getting back into the car and starting it up. Black spots started cover my eyes. Jefferson reached over and shook my head.

"No no no, stay awake. We're almost to the hospital." he said and slapped my cheek softly while speeding up the car, Ignoring the stop lights. Luckily not many people drove much in this town.

I broke into a cold sweat and found it hard to breathe. He screeched to a stop in front of the hospital and quickly brought me inside. My hearing began to fade but I could tell he was shouting for help from the nurses and doctors. I couldn't stay awake any longer. I fainted. For the third freaking time.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Was the first thing I heard. My eyes flickered open and all I saw was a white ceiling. The next thing I heard were angry voices outside the door.

"You can't find him anywhere? He shot her! Justice needs to be served!" Mr. Gold's voice shouted.

"You don't think I know that?! I'm trying my hardest to find him! He hurt someone I care about too! He has multiple charges of assault and kidnaping. His face is all over town. If someone spots him. I'll be the first to know. He has no where to go! I will find him." Emma voice retorted.

"Not if I do first." I heard Gold mumble before the door opened. Our eyes locked. I smiled softly. The anesthesia keeping me from properly feeling anything. I gave a small smile but I could see concern and sorrow laced in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly as he sat beside the bed and put my hand in his. I thought for a while then lost my smile.

"Alright I supposed. What day is it?" I replied. He smiled.

"The eleventh. Three days until valentines day. I've convinced them to bandage you enough and move you home. I know how much you hate hospitals." he said. I smiled and pulled up his hand and kissed his palm.

"Thank you." I whispered. The door opened and nurses came in. Ready to move the bed into a van. Mr. Gold went to his car, following the van home. Once we arrived he let them in and they set the bed up in the place a couch used to be. Rumpel spoke to the nurses a moment then they left. He explained that he would take care of me and just to check in a couple times a day. They didn't like the idea but were too afraid of him to protest.

I smiled and watched two squirrels chase each other around the elm tree outside the window next to the television.

"Do you want anything?" Rumpel asked. I looked to his concerned face.

"A pickle or two would be nice." I said smiling. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. I was happy the baby was still alright.

"Alright." he spoke before going to the kitchen and getting what I asked. Through out the day he helped me with morning sickness, changing the bags of anesthesia and supplement liquid that was pumped into my veins, and he helped me to the bathroom when I needed it. Which was every three hours or so. He decided to sleep on the couch just in case I needed anything.

Sometime in the middle of the night I woke up with major cramps and pain. The bed was wet. It smelt like blood.

"Rumpel!" I called out.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" he asked. Up and awake immediately.

"Bathroom, now! Something's wrong!" I said urgently. Already getting the bed gate down and slowly stepping off. He hurriedly limped over and guided me to the bathroom making sure the lights were on. I got sick then more blood came causing me to cry out in pain as something slipped out from my womb. I sobbed realizing what it was.

"No! No no no!"

"What is it."

"It's gone, oh my gods its gone." I sobbed out my voice breaking. Blood was all over the tile. I picked up the broken sac with the fetus inside it. The eyes had just begun to develop but it would never see the light of day. I would never be able to teach it to walk or talk. I sobbed and held it close to my chest as if I could will it back to life and back inside me.

"What is? What's-" he cut off once he had seen what I am holding. He let out a shaky sigh and knelt next to me pulling me close. I sobbed into his shoulder as I held our unborn child in my hands. I felt my hair become wet as I felt him shed tears.

"I'm going to call the hospital-"

"No! They'll take it away." I whispered. Not letting go of the fetus as he stood.

"At least let me bury it." I asked softly.

"Alright. Come on." he said lifting me up. I ignored the pain in my hip and stood. He helped me walk to the garden. I walked over to the forget me nots and buried it whilst he called an ambulance and explained the situation. They came and helped me onto the bed and treated me at home while Gold paid them to clean up the blood.

I allowed the anesthesia to put me to sleep. I still felt tears stream down my face as I dreamed of a little princess with my hair and Rumpel's eyes and nose.

It took me two and a half months to heal. Jefferson still hadn't been caught, Kathryn was found and Sydney Glass confessed to kidnaping her for fame but I had a feeling it was Regina trying to get at Snow. The Stranger, August had been snooping around the shop. I only went in to help once in a while but Rumpel usually made me stay home to recover. I normal spent my days in the garden. Tending to the forget me nots. They had turned to an extremely rare dark purple. I knew it was from our baby. A sign that it was alive in some way and happy.

* * *

R&R please! I know it's short but im running low on ideas. Season two is coming up in the story. Belle will make an appearance as a friend but at the same time a completely different character. A small role. I plan on having her divorcing from Gaston because he was abusive and she will have a young son and own the library, fulfilling her dream.


	11. Chapter 11

2/10/2013 episode review: Poor Tiny/Anton, I'm glad he now had friends and quite possibly a new family. I see that Cora got Rumpel away from Storybrooke because she knew he wouldn't be able to use magic outside of town, so Hook will go to find him and...let's just hope he won't succeed. What do you think the man in the hospital thought of the giant. Let's hope he didn't have a camera phone. I feel so worried about Belle. She's worried to much about the magic and needs to worry about getting her memories back. I believe that I'm right about Neil (Emma's ex, Henry's father) Neil Cassidy is Baelfire. Emma did say he was a fireman X3 though I don't know why. I could clearly see that Rumpel is terrified. Without magic as his crutch and soon meeting his son who is quite possibly still mad at him...he's afraid that he will be rejected and will become a coward again. Also I panicked when he went through airport security, I laughed at his face and his threat but worried that he lost his memories though I kinda knew he was strong enough to keep them for the sake of his son. Lol his face said 'I wish I could just kill these fuckers and get this over with, but no! I have to hide the magic.' X3 ok I'm done.

Disclaimer: I only own Alina.

Warning: Loving sex scene.

* * *

A little over a week later Rumpel and I were sitting on the couch. His head was in his hands as I rubbed his back softly. August was really Pinocchio but tricked Rumpel into thinking he was Baelfire, his son. I had stopped Rumpel while he was in the middle of one of his rage fits. Only a couple thing were broken in the room. I decided to change the subject with something that has been on my thoughts for a while. Since I've healed.

"Rumpel?"

"What?" he whispered, restraining from yelling.

"I talked with Dr. Hopper the other day, and...I want to try again." I said softly. He finally lifted his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Try what again?" he asked concerned.

"I've been feeling so empty. I want a child Rumpel. I want to try again." I replied putting a hand to my womb. The scar tissue had fully healed and was as good as new.

"Are you sure, love?" he asked while pulling me close. Finally getting August off his mind.

"I'm positive. I saw Dr. Whale yesterday, he said that I should have no problems, if I do then he would do everything in his power to keep the baby alive." Rumpel smiled.

"Of course. We can try again." he said, happy at a chance to become a father again. He pulled me into a loving kiss. I smiled and returned it closing my eyes. He pulled away and started to kiss along my jaw and neck, going to my sweet spot. I giggled.

"Not now, my love." I said pulling away. Rumpel got disappointed. We hadn't bed with one another since I had the miscarriage three months ago.

"I have something special planned for us tonight." I whispered smiling at him. He caught on and smirked.

"Then allow me to treat you to dinner, my dear Alina." he said while pulling me close into a cuddle. I giggled. He chuckled. We stayed like that for a few moments.

"It's nice to hear your laugh again." he whispered into my neck. I smiled.

"It's nice to be happy again." I said softly. I checked the time. It was around five thirty. I lifted my head from his chest and looked up at him.

"Should I get dressed." I asked. I was still in the t-shirt and shorts that I slept in. He chuckled.

"Sure, love. I'll clean up and make a quick call." he said after we stood.

"Should I dress nice?"

"If you'd like." he said smirking. That was a yes. I smiled and went to my old room upstairs and began took a quick shower before styling my hair in soft curls, then dressed, and applied blue eyeshadow. It's been a while since we've really been out so I decided to look nice for him. Wearing a sapphire dress that hugged my curves and black strapped heels. When I finished it was around six fifteen.

He was reading a book on the couch when I came down the steps. He closed the book and stood, freezing when he saw me. I blushed and smiled. He was still in his suit with his blue undershirt and a black tie. Good. I wanted to match him. He walked over to me and pulled me close. Kissing me softly.

"You look like a goddess, as always." he complimented. I smiled.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." I said and gathered enough courage to wink. He smirked and held up and arm.

"Shall we my dear." he said. I laced my arm in his and my smiled wider.

"We shall." I replied. We locked up the house and he drove us to a very nice seafood restaurant. The call he made earlier must of been for a reservation. We were seated at a nice quiet table for two, out on the patio overlooking the ocean. A soft sunset to look at. After ordering we talked of all sorts of random things. Just to make each other laugh. I missed times like this.

"So after trying to impress her through the window, he ran into miss Blynds cause he wasn't watching where he was going, she beat him with his purse!" I said and laughed. He was chuckling and smiling along with me.

"I had to try so hard to hold in my laugh while I watched from across the road at the café. But he got the date. It's nice to see them together again." I said before taking another bite of a bread stick. Erin or Prince Eric was flirting with Ariana or Ariel through the library window when I went for lunch. It was quite amusing to watch.

Our food arrived and we happily began to eat.

"I definitely missed this." Rumpel said.

"What? Seafood?" I joked. He chuckled.

"No, being out with the love of my life hearing her beautiful laugh. Something I want to hear for the rest of my life." he said smiling. I blushed and finished my wine. He stood from his seat and kneeled in front of mine. Grasping my hand in his.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered smiling. Happy tears were in my eyes.

"Will you, Alina, be my wife for the rest of my days?" He asked after pulling out a velvet box that held the most beautiful ring inside. I shed the happy tears and nodded.

"Oh gods yes." I accepted his proposal. He slipped the ring on my finger. A perfect fit. I kissed him happily and lovingly. I pulled away.

"When this is all over, I promise to be yours forever." I whispered to him. He smiled lovingly before sitting back in his seat. The rest of our dinner went by quickly. The smile never leaving our faces. I noticed Regina by herself out of the corner of my eye. She glared at us whenever she though we weren't looking. Rumpel and I ignored her. She would not ruin our night. He joked about what she was thinking.

"Why does he get to be with such a sexy beauty such as her, it's not fair. I want her." he whispered in my ear, imitating Regina's voice. I giggled and laughed.

"Oh gosh, enough!" I exclaimed. He chuckled and kissed my cheek softly.

"Never!" he retorted. We soon left and headed home around nine. I made him stay in the living room while I prepared the bedroom. Claiming to "freshen up". I changed into a sexy blue lingerie outfit I bought earlier that day. I spread rose pedals among the bed and lit plenty of candles before turning the lights off.

"You can come in now." I said as I laid on the bed with my legs crossed, leaning against the pillows, my wrists were crossed on my knees. He wasted no time in coming in. His top already bare leaving him in just his pant. As soon as his eyes set on me I bit my lip. His eyes clouded with lust and he groaned.

"You'll be the death of my one day." he spoke huskily as he undid his belt and unzipped his pants, allowing them to slide to the floor. He climbed onto the bed the best he could with a lame leg. He rested his hands on my knees and spread my legs gently while smirking. He kissed up the length of my leg and thigh before reaching the top of the black lace underwear. He gently lifted my hips and used his teeth to pull down the piece of clothing. I bit my lip harder as I began to grow impatient. He tossed the clothing to the floor.

He kissed my inner thigh and basked in my scent. I worried that it might turn him off but tossed those worries away when he closed his eyes in pleasure after breathing in deeply. He smiled. One lick. That was all it took for me to throw my head back and sigh in pleasure. He thrust his tongue into my opening while working my nub with his fingers. I mewled at the cold feeling they had before arching my back. My fingers entwined in his hair as I tried to make him go deeper. He pulled them awake and settled for suckling on my nub. I groaned and soon came to an orgasm.

He continued to lap up my flowing juices as I sighed in pleasure. He then moved up and pulled me into a kiss allowing me to taste my sweet yet salty liquid from his lips. I lifted myself up and rolled us over. I smirked at him from my position above him. I reached back and unzipped the sapphire corset lingerie. I tossed it to some unknown part of the room allowing my breast to be free from the binding clothing. I took his hands and placed them on top of the mounds as I began to move. My pelvis against his. His arousal was clear. I sighed and closed my eyes as I continued to move. He played with my nipples and groaned.

"Stop teasing me Alina." he commanded softly. I chuckled then moaned as he continue to tease my nipples. I lifted myself up and let him slide his boxers of before he positioned himself at my entrance. I slid down slowly, all the way to the hilt. We both sigh in happiness. Becoming one after what seemed like an eternity.

I swayed my hips gently back and forth before lifting up and down. He met my thrusts in between. He soon had enough of the slow pace and turned us over. He quickened his thrusts.

"Oh, Rumpel!" I moaned loud. He smirked into my neck as he began to kiss my spot. I wrapped my legs around his waist making him go deeper inside me. He began to pant as he kept his fast pace while gasping my hips. His pelvic mound met mind repeatedly. I felt another orgasm build.

"Come on! I'm close. Oh gods, so close!" I sighed out as I begged him to speed up with my hips. He chuckled but granted my wish and thrust harder and faster. Our sweat covered bodies slapping together. My release came. Long and hard. I gazed into his eyes as he gave one final deep thrust and came hard in me. I felt his cock pulse as my walls milked him of every seed he had. He collapsed beside me, never pulling out.

He hugged my waist and put his nose to my neck. Basking in the scent my pheromones gave off. His scent clouded my mind as I sighed in pleasure riding the high of the orgasm. His scent smelt of chocolate and oddly, hay. It was nice. He slid out of me once he was soft. Rose petals stuck to our bodies but we didn't mind.

I turned and gazed happily into his eyes before kissing him.

"I love you, Rumpelstiltskin. My dark one." I whispered after pulling away.

"And I love you, Alina, my light one." he replied as we pulled each other close and fell asleep in our loving arms, under the soft candle light, too tired to pull the covers over us.

* * *

R&R! I hope you had a better valentines day then mine. I spent it alone at home since I am happily single. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I only own Alina.

This is only a filler chapter basically. Im pretty occupied with my other Rumpel/oc story 'The Enchantress'. Mr. Gold now has a first name in my story. Randal. I have never been to Boston so don't criticize me on what they have and don't have please. Lacey is Belle's Storybrooke counterpart coming up in an episode soon I just don't know what her personality is like yet. So Gaston is indeed the beast in her Beauty and the Beast fairy tale.

**Reply to Drakonika**: I don't see all Christians as evil, annoying, judgmental, or violent. It's just the ones in my story thought Alina's family were devil worshipers and a danger to the town so they took their worries to the mayor and she only fueled them, so the Christian townsfolk though they were doing a good deed for god by ridding the world of Devil Worshiping Witches. In some places of the world this has happened. People murdered because their religion was misunderstood. So I'm sorry if you felt that I was calling every Christian violent and evil. I wasn't. Although I grew up in a church where they were very judge mental it was sad. I just hate the actions that some do against gays, non-Christians, goths, etc. again sorry if you felt insulted. I know there are people out there that are Christian and the nicest people on earth because they accept people for who they are. I know plenty.

Anyway on with the story!

* * *

The next day I told Ruby the news of our engagement and it spread quickly. She insisted on going to Boston to celebrate. I informed Randal but he would only allow me to go if he went as well.

"Are you sure?" I asked him. "We're gonna be doing some pretty girly stuff." I said as I packed some clothes in a suitcase along with a phone charger, a book, and my woman necessities.

"Oh I know, I also know Ruby, She'll try to get some other man to steal you away from me." he replied as he pulled me to him in a deep kiss. I giggled happily when we pulled apart.

"You know I would never leave you Rumpel." I spoke softly.

"I know, but there are those that would take you from me." he warned. Right. His enemies.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Now if you're going then pack. The girls are waiting." I ushered him to his side of the room before carrying my bag to the van out front.

Ruby's Granny let us borrow it because it was the only vehicle that would hold all seven of us; Gold, Me, Ruby, Ashley( Alexandra at home with the father.), Emma, Mary Margarete, and Lacey a.k.a. Princess Belle who I was a maid for in our previous land. She and Kenneth were going through some tough spots so I invited her along to get away from his beastly actions of abusing her. She still believes he can change.

"Remind me why the geezer has to come?" Ruby spoke rudely as I put my suitcase in the back with the other bags. I gave her a glare.

"He deserves as much celebration as I do, be nice, besides he's the one paying for this trip." I said before taking a seat in the middle with Lacey on my left. An empty seat next to me for Gold. Emma and Mary sat in front of us. Ruby in the driving seat with Ashley in the passenger seat. I smiled at Lacey, she returned it shyly before going back to her book.

Gold soon came to the van. I put his suit case in the back before helping him in to sit next to me.

"On our way to boston bitches!" Ruby shouted after starting the van and pulling onto the road and heading to our destination.

"Ruby!" Mary scolded before laughing with the rest of us. Randal had an amused look in his eyes. Ruby blasted music that we all sang along to while we drove for an hour before arriving at our hotel. Randal checked us in while Emma and Mary loaded our bags onto a cart to wheel to our rooms. Lacey stood by quietly watching.

The girls share one room that held two large beds while I shared one a floor above theirs with Randal. We unpacked our things before heading to the large mall Boston had to offer. Randal lagging behind while us girls huddled together until either of us dragged us all into a store. Lacey actually enjoyed herself for once.

"So, happy to be out and about instead of huddled in the City Hall Library?" I asked Lacey while we saved a table at the food court. The girls getting their food, Randal getting mine and his.

"Don't get me wrong I love books, and the library, but this, this is fun and different. Thank you." she spoke softly with her Australian accent. I smiled.

"It's no problem at all." I said kindly.

We all ate our breakfast happily. Emma and Mary chatting while Ashley and Ruby gossiped. Lacey was happy with her book while I spoke with Randal.

"I did warn you, my love." I said smirking before taking a sip of my drink. He chuckled and nodded.

"I know. It's nice to see you happy though, I'm fine with tagging along." he said after swallowing a bite of his pastrami. He leaned in and spoke softly.

"It's only Ruby I'm irritated with, she not here to chase men, she's here to chase men for you." he growled. I scowled at him.

"If I have a talk with her will you quit voicing your possessiveness and save it for the bedroom?" I asked before winking at him. He smirked but nodded. I rolled my eyes. We finished our breakfast and headed to the bathrooms I pulled Ruby aside.

"What gives?" she asked.

"I want you to understand that I am happy with Randal. He may seem bad but he's only guarded so please Ruby, you can have fun with the other girls but my single days are over. I'm not asking you to accept my relationship with him, I'm asking you to just be happy that I am happy and I will do the same for whatever guy or girl you choose to marry." I spoke calmly yet seriously. She was silent a moment while looking into my eyes. Then she sighed once she saw the truth in my eyes.

"Fine. And girl? Do I come off as a lesbian?" she asked smiling. I laughed.

"No you just come off as adventurous." I said before walking with the others to make our way to the spa after our shopping trip. On our way there a man ran by and snatched my purse almost dislocating my arm.

"Hey!" I shouted. Ruby attempted to chase him only to have one of her shoes' heels snap. A man tackled the one that took my purse. Security arrested the kid while the man cam walking back to us with my purse in hand.

"Here you go ma'am." he said as he handed my bag to me. He was one of those blue eyed, toned, dirty blond guys.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how important this bag is to me." I said. It held my engagement ring in it. I had to take it off so I can get my nails done in the spa.

"No worries. I'm happy to help a beautiful gal like you." he spoke, he had a southern accent.

"You're not from around here are you?" I asked. Ashley and Ruby giggling to each other behind me, shushed by Emma.

"Nah, I moved here from Texas, got tired of the ranch." he smiled showing his pearly whites.

"Nice. Well thanks again but we must be going." I said while waving and ushering the girls and a glaring Rumpel forward.

"Wait, can I have your number, we could grab a drink." he offered.

"She's engaged, to me." Rumpel said. I looked amused to the man waiting for his reaction.

"Oh, well it was uh nice to meet you." he said dissapointed, a hint of fear in his eyes. I chuckled before continuing forward. Putting my hand in Rumpel's. He smiled down at me before continuing to walk.

We walked into the spa and checked in for our appointment. Rumpel paid extra to get us in on such short notice. I was able to convince him to get a pedicure with us. He seemed to actually enjoy it. After finishing our nails we all got cleansing, soothing facials. The girls holding in their giggles as Rumpel had his done. Well he did look funny with the cucumbers over his eyes and avocado mix on his face. I managed to sneak a picture with my phone.

After really nice full body massages, Rumpel insisted I have a female do mine so I had a male do his. He remained tense the entire time, I don't blame him, the man that did his body was obviously attracted to him, but it did help his permanently damaged ankle.

Feeling refreshed we ended the day at the zoo. We were in luck to see a giraffe give birth, laugh our butts off at elephants mating, and finally watch as a donkey followed Ruby around with a boner.

"Serves you right!" I shouted at her before bursting out laughing once again. Rumpel held his laughs behind his smile as he pet one of the sheep in the petting zoo.

"Help me!" Ruby shouted running over to us. We quickly ran out with her on our tails. Rumpel exited after us remaining poised and collected.

We returned to the hotel. Rumpel went to his room while I joined the girls for Room Service and chick flicks. Around three I snuck into Rumpel and I's room and fell asleep next to him. Happy to have such an awesome day celebrating our engagement.

* * *

I know it was boring, random, and weird but I've been busy lately with Megacon, SSI, and waiting for my college to reply. Review please!


End file.
